Son of a Conqueror
by Kaosreaper4208
Summary: what would happen if Jaune was raised by Iskandar, yes it is going to be crazy.
1. Chapter 1

Son of the conqueror

 **AN/Yep I just don't know when to not write.**

Chapter 1 Birth of a conqueror

Iskandar charged the King of Heroes, shouting out as he ran towards the golden man as Noble Phantasm after Noble Phantasm flew past him crashing into the bridge as he slashed out deflecting several weapons. As he continued his charged he ran as far and as fast as he could, ready to cleave the King of Heroes in two. As he charged a golden spear came stabbing into his left shoulder as he continued his charge never slowing as he closed in on his enemy. As he ran yet again a weapon struck him as another spear was run through his gut on the left. He closed in, he was just within striking distance as he drew his arm back to bring his sword down onto The King of Heroes' head. As he swung he prepared to cut down his foe only to hear as chains locked around him as his sword was stopped just before his foe's face.

Iskandar stood straining against the chains as he stared in shock at what had happened. He heard the golden man let out a soft 'hmm' as he smirked at him.

"I swear… it's one strange toy after another with you, isn't it?"

Iskandar said in frustration, gritting his teeth as he strained against the chains, as he looked down at the king of heroes who was but inches away. He pushed even more till his eyes widened as the sound of leather and flesh was split as the King of Heroes stabbed him in the chest with his sword EA. Iskandar just stared for a second as he heard the strange weapons whirls go silent within him.

"Have you awakened from your dream, King of Conquerors?"

Iskandar just let his smile fall as he felt blood pool into his mouth as some dripped out the left side. He wheezed ever so slightly as he let out a deep strained breath.

"I suppose I have…" Iskandar answered in a strained voice before smiling with a small chuckle. "My heart danced a good deal…during this campaign…"

Iskandar said happily even as he stared down his enemy, his eye lids becoming heavy as he looked on in content.

"Feel free to challenge me again as many times as you like, King of Conquerors." The King of Heroes said calmly as he withdrew EA from Iskandar's chest with a quick pull as Iskandar's blood spilled out of him from the wound. "This entire world is my garden until the end of time. Thus, I guarantee you this, it will never bore you."

The golden king said as he stared down to the ground as Iskandar let out a fond hum as he strained to keep his eyes open. Iskandar's mind flashed with a sight of waves washing over a beach shore as he heard the wave's crash against the shore.

"I am glad to hear it…" Iskandar said as his eyes fell shut and he stared out into the ocean he had so long dreamt of. 'Now I see… It was the beating of my heart… That was the sound of Oceanus' waves…'

Iskandar thought as his body sparked and purple flames engulfed his form as he faded into nothingness. Iskandar prepared himself to return to the Throne of Heroes where he shall wait for his time to conqueror again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Iskandar's eyes opened in a flash as he found himself stood before a village in flames. The sound of fire roaring before him, people screaming and running by as they tried to escape the burning village. Iskandar stared in confusion at what was before him as he watched people scream and run by not even sparing the King of Conqueror a glance as they continued to run. Iskandar had no idea what was going on as he looked over the burning village in hopes of understanding what was happening. As he looked around he stared up into the sky where he saw some sort of black portal in the sky next to a shattered moon. 'What is going on here?' Iskandar thought in confusion as he turned to look around as he saw a man run past him. He reached out grabbing a man who ran past him holding him by his arm.

"You sir, what is happening here?"

Iskandar asked as the man turned staring at him eyes full of fear as he struggled against Iskandar's grip.

"Let me done right now, the Grimm are going to be coming this way soon, if you don't let we go we'll die!"  
The man shouted in hysterics as Iskandar just raised a brow at him in confusion.

"Calm down you fool." Iskandar shouted as he smacked the man in the face trying to calm him down. "Listen to me, explain what is happening, and I might be able to stop it."

Iskandar said as the man stared at him in surprise before his arms shot out as he tried to grip onto Iskandar's chest and cloak.

"You are a Huntsman aren't you, you have to save the village, the Grimm are tearing everything apart, there is a Hunter on the other side of the village keeping them busy, I'm sure if you help him you can save the village!"

The man shouted his eyes now filled with hope. Iskandar just stared at him in confusion but figured he wouldn't get anything else from the man as he dropped him to the ground drawing his sword from his waist. Iskandar smiled as the man he grabbed stared up at him from the ground in surprise. 'Well whatever is happening I guess I should find out with my own eyes.' Iskandar thought as he gripped his sword tightly. If anything, he would make something of this strange village in this world.

"If I save this village then I shall lay claim to this village as my first Conquest of this land!"

Iskandar shouted out smiling wide as he slashed his sword across the sky as lightning cracked through the sky. The man beside Iskandar stared in confusion till he heard bulls as he looked up watching as a giant chariot flew through the sky landing before Iskandar. Iskandar didn't say anything as the man before him just stared shocked and confused as Iskandar climbed onto his chariot and rode off into the village. As he rode through the village he could only wonder where he was or how he got there, but in truth he didn't care. He could only think back to the wish he had for the Grail and wondered even if he had lost, was his wish still granted. He figured he would think about that later as he rode on into the village looking out to see what ever a Grimm was. He didn't have to wait long as he rode past a burning building he watched as he saw a black wolf like beast with a bone mask and red marks glowing along its face.

Iskandar just stared somewhat confused by the beast as he simply smiled as he saw more beasts walking into the path before him.

"Foolish creatures, you shall meet your doom!"

Iskandar shouted as his chariot ran over all the poor beasts before. In truth, he was disappointed in how easy he killed the creatures as he simply continued his charge. As he continued his ride through the village going down each path he saw a beast he let his chariot destroy the creatures with ease watching to see if anything stood out before him. As he continued his ride through the village he heard a man shouting. Iskandar steered towards the sound as he came to the sight of a man fighting off a pack of larger wolf beasts around him. Iskandar was about to let his chariot charge in and kill of the beasts till he watched the man fighting the beasts cut down two of them as he ducked under a wide slash from the beasts. Iskandar watched the man easily decapitate the two beasts as he rolled past another slashing along the beast's leg forcing it to the ground.

Iskandar had to admit the man certainly was impressive even if he was only fighting beasts the man was skilled. Iskandar prepared to help the man as he saw blood dripping from his left arm. 'He must be wounded, if this continues he will die.' Iskandar thought as he pulled on the rains of his chariot and charged towards the beasts killing them as he turned to look at the man before him. Iskandar was met with the sight of a man with messy blonde hair in his early to mid-40's dressed in a black shirt with light knight armor on and a long sword in his right hand. His left arm was bent and broken dripping blood. Iskandar stared in surprise as he saw a cut along the man's stomach bleeding profusely. 'Shame he won't survive a wound like that.' Iskandar thought as he climbed down from his chariot as the blonde man fell forward onto a knee as he used his sword to keep him up right.

"W-who ar-are y-you?"

The man asked as Iskandar walked towards him taking a knee as well so he was closer to the man's level.

"I am Iskandar, may I ask your name."

The King of Conquerors introduced himself as the man just coughed up blood.

"I-I am Jeremiah Arc." The man said in a pained voice coughing again as he turned towards a house next to them. "M-my s-son is still i-in there help him."

Jeremiah said as he went to try and stand only to fall back down. Iskandar caught him as he lifted him walking towards his chariot setting the man down resting against it wheel.

"You will just wait here while I get your son."

Iskandar said wondering if the man's son was even still alive. Iskandar walked quickly towards the house lowering his head getting past the door way as he moved to see the house torn apart furniture thrown around claw marks on the walls. 'This looks bad.' Iskandar thought as he walked through the house till he heard soft breathing coming from behind a mettle grate in the wall. 'An air duck if I remember Waver calling it.' Iskandar thought as he walked towards it opening the grate with a quick pull to see a small young boy no older than 6 sitting in the air duck. Iskandar just sighed as he could see the boy was unconsciously whimpering as he sat in the air duck. Iskandar quickly went down lifting the unconscious young boy and moved out of the house quickly. He walked back to his chariot towards Jeremiah who was staring at the house lost even till his eyes fell on Iskandar and the boy.

"J-Jaune." The man wheezed out as he tried to lift himself up only to fall back towards the ground wincing as he held his gut in pain. Iskandar looked down to the boy in his hands and could see the resemblance to the man on sitting before him. "H-how is he?"

Jeremiah asked as Iskandar knelt showing the boy to his father. Jeremiah just smiled at him as he lifted his sword.

"T-take this… t-the shield is over there." Jeremiah said softly nodding in the direction of a white shield in the ground behind him. "I-it should go to Jaune, when he is old enough. Try and find my wife and daughters."

Jeremiah said as Iskandar just scratched the back of his head.

"I am sorry but that won't be easy, but I will make sure to give him the sword when the time is right." Iskandar said as he took the sword as he waited for a replay only to look up to the man to see Jeremiah lay dead. Iskandar nodded at the man closing his eyes as he nodded to him. "I shall see you again in the Throne of Heroes."

Iskandar said nodding to the dead man as he stood up looking down at the young boy in his arms. 'I will not let you forgot your father.' Iskandar thought as he pats the boys head wondering what he shall do with the boy.

 **12 Years later.**

An airship slowly landed before Beacon academy to drop off all the first-year students. People disembarked the airship quickly all moving about looking at everything in wonder. Among those disembarking the airship was a young blonde haired boy, dressed in a black formfitting t-shirt with long brown gloves. The shirt showed off the boys toned body allowing as the shirt clung to him. The gloves around his arms had golden bracers around his forearm that crossed each other with a diamond shape void in the center. There were also gold rings around his biceps keeping the gloves in place. He had on black jeans with a red coat like tails hanging from his waist with gold trim held up by red leather straps that crossed in an x. the red straps came up in a belt that held up the cloth around his waist with a gold buckle. On his chest, he had red leather straps intercrossing his chest in an x like the red straps around his waist.

Hanging from the red leather belts around his waist was a Gladius that had a bladed pommel with a red jewel embedded in base of the pommel with gold crest. The Gladius blade fanned out around where the guard should be the blade having wings along it to work like a cross guard. The young blonde man had bright ocean blue eyes. The young man smiled at the sight of everything before him. The young blonde boy looked around at everything. 'I will make my father proud and overcome and conqueror this obstacle before me.' The young man thought smiling widely as he spread his arms wide taking a deep breath only to stop as he heard an explosion to his left as he turned to see a girl in white and girl in black and red standing before a crater.

The blond lowered his arms as he raised a brow at the scene as he watched the girl in white screaming at the smaller girl in red and black. As the blonde watched the scene unfold he saw another girl in black with a bow on her head interrupt the argument before saying something causing the girl in white to storm off. 'That was interesting.' The blonde thought as he walked over as he saw the girl in red fall onto the ground in the crater. The blonde walked over coming up to the girl casting a shadow over the girl.

"Are you alright?"

The blonde asked as the girl looked up to him in surprise.

"Oh, yeah I am good thanks." The girl watched as the blonde reached his hand out to her for her to take. The girl nervously gave the boy her hand as he lifted her up to her feet. "Thanks my name is Ruby."

The girl greeted as the blonde smiled at her.

"Well nice to meet you Ruby, my name is Jaune."

The blonde introduced himself with a small bow as Ruby just chuckled at him as she looked him over.

"Well Jaune thanks for the help, want to walk towards the auditorium together?"

Ruby asked as Jaune nodded at her as he waved her forward.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"My sister just up and abandoned me without a second thought!"

Ruby said in frustration as Jaune just laughed as he clapped her on the back as they walked.

"The way I see it is like a mother bird kicking their baby out of the nest to learn to fly on its own."

Jaune said as he waved a hand before him as Ruby just glared at him smacking his hands away from her as smiled at her.

"I don't need to be kicked out, I can fly all on my own!"

Ruby said angrily as Jaune just chuckled as he shrugged.

"Your sister didn't see it that way, now did she?"

Jaune said as he smiled at Ruby who crossed her arms over her chest grumbling.

"Well she doesn't know what she's thinking!" Ruby grumbled as Jaune just smiled at her patting her head as he did as the two fell into a light silence as they continued walking. As they did Ruby rubbed her hands together as she sighed as she turned back to Jaune jumping ahead of him some as she reached behind her. "Well I have this thing."

Ruby said throwing her arm out as a metal red box came out and shifted with clanks and whirls as it turned into a giant scythe. Jaune just nodded at her as he looked at the weapon.

"That's cool, but why a scythe?"

Jaune asked as Ruby just giggled at him as she pulled the scythe before her chest pulling back a slide on it.

"Scythe's are cool, and it's also a gun."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded at her.

"That is impressive." Jaune said as he reached to his waist drawing his sword. "Well I have this thing."

Jaune said as he rotated the blade in hand as Ruby ooh'd at it as she saw the red jewel in the pommel blade.

"Is that a dust crystal?"

Ruby asked as Jaune shook his head.

"No it's just a jewel."

Jaune said as Ruby just nodded at him as she looked over his sword.

"Really, well not everyone uses dust but that's a pretty nice sword, does it do anything?"

Ruby asked as Jaune just shook his head.

"The sword is just a sword; I don't need fancy switching weapons."

Jaune said as Ruby just let her shoulders slump a little disappointed about the weapon not having any special tricks before smiling at Jaune.

"Well there is nothing wrong with a sword; you must be pretty good with it if you were able to get into Beacon."

Ruby said as Jaune nodded proudly at her as he sheathed the sword.

"Of course, my father trained me to be the best and I am!"

Jaune cheered throwing his arms wide smiling with a wide toothy grin as Ruby just chuckled at him.

"Well that's good to hear." Ruby said as she looked around before having a confused look. "Hey Jaune where are we going?"

Ruby asked as Jaune looked around raising a brow.

"The auditorium, I thought that's where you were leading us?"

Jaune asked as Ruby just chuckled nervously.

"I was following you actually."

Ruby said as she twiddled her thumbs. Jaune just nodded as he looked around.

"Well then I shall lead us to the auditorium from here on!" Jaune said exuberantly as he smiled widely as he picked Ruby up as she yelps as he tucked her under his arm and began walking in the direction he had seen people. "Charge!"

Jaune shouted happily as he Ruby just waved her arms in confusion as Jaune carried her off.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the auditorium Ruby still tucked under his arm as people walking beside him stared in confusion as they just whispered and pointed. Ruby covered her face with her hood as Jaune continued to carry her till he looked around the room with a wide smile.

"We are here Ruby, I found the auditorium!"

Jaune cheered as Ruby lifted her hood up her face flushed as she looked around tugging onto Jaune's shirt.

"C-can you put me down now?"

Ruby asked with a small stutter her face bright red as Jaune lowered her to the ground.

"Sure."

Jaune said with a small smile as She pulled her hood over her face blushing as she thanked Jaune. As she did Jaune turned as he heard someone shout out to Ruby as he saw a girl with a long blonde hair waving towards Ruby calling out to her. Jaune just pointed to the girl as he looked to Ruby.

"Who is that?"

Jaune asked as Ruby looked up to the girl as she smiled.

"That's my sister Yang, I will see you later Jaune thanks for getting me here."

Ruby said still blushing as she ran off towards her sister as Jaune waved.

"Good bye Ruby!"

Jaune called after as he looked around for a place to stand. Jaune walked around with ease passing by people only as he felt some eyes on him as he turned around to see a girl dressed in Spartan like armor with bright green eyes and red hair. The girl just waved at him with a small smile as Jaune nodded to her as he turned back and continued walking on. 'Interesting a Spartan, father told me they were some of the best warriors of their time.' Jaune thought as he wondered if the girl lived up to the Spartan legend. As he walked towards the far wall and leaned back against it as he saw someone come up to the mic on the stage. It was a woman with glasses and blonde hair tied back into a bun. Jaune listened to the woman as she announced the headmaster would give a speech and walked away letting him come on. The headmaster had gray hair and green eyes dressed in a dark green suit with green glasses.

Jaune tuned the man out the moment he began talking as Jaune just began to wonder what he would do now that he was at Beacon. 'This is a test from father; if I pass I will be a true heir to him.' Jaune thought a fond smile as he began to wonder if the school would have the same teaching as his teachers had when they trained him. As Jaune thought this he looked up to see the blonde woman from before come up after the headmaster left having finished his announcement.

The blond woman announced where the students would be staying for the night. We will all sleep together is this a way for people to learn from the others. Like the soldiers in armies who shared barracks. Jaune looked around at the students as they all began to leave; he walked out with the students towards the ball room to set up where they will sleep that night.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into the ball room after having his dinner and changing clothes. He was dressed now in a pair of shorts and was shirtless as he walked around towards the spot he picked out before he went to eat. As Jaune walked through the ball room he heard some wolf whistles form the girls nearby as he turned smiling waving at them. The girls returned the gesture as he walked by. As he did he spotted Ruby and her sister sitting off to the side. Jaune quickly moved off walking towards them as he stepped past other people as some girls waved at him as he passed. As Jaune came up Ruby's sister just smiled hungrily as she waved at him as Ruby looked up.

"Hey Jaune."

Ruby greeted as Jaune nodded at her.

"Hey Ruby, care to introduce me you your sister?"

Jaune asked as Ruby nodded.

"This is Yang, Yang this is Jaune, he helped me after you abandoned me in the front of the school!"

Ruby said the last part angrily as Yang just chuckled rubbing the back of her head before looking at Jaune.

"Well at least you got to meet this handsome devil."

Yang said wiggling her brows as she smiled at Jaune as he smiled.

"Nice to meet you Yang, you are lovely as well."

Jaune said nodding to Yang who stared surprised a slight pink tent to her cheeks before smiling widely at him.

"Oh you are going to be fun."

Yang said as Jaune sat down before the girls to chat with them.

End

 **AN/ Hurray new story I know I am going crazy to, I also know how bad an idea it is to write to many stories at once I will probably work myself to death now. Good bye cruel world. Yes I just love to write also this story is going to be super fun to write I just know it.**

 **Ok now leave me a review, so I know what you people think about this story and if you like what you read.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	2. Chapter 2

Son of a Conqueror

 **AN/ yep I wrote something.**

Chapter 2 it begins

Iskandar sat on his chariot with a board expression as he stared over the remains of the village around him. He yawned as he looked down the road before that led to the village entrance where the gates sat in ruin. 'Why hasn't anyone returned yet?' Iskandar thought as he stood up falling onto the ground as he turned to look over the buildings around him. He has been waiting in this village for the last 3 days after his arrival into this strange world. He took a deep breath as he crossed his arms over his chest as he turned to look at a set of graves he had made as he saw the young boy he had saved when he first arrived.

"Jaune you mustn't cry, you should be strong. Your father would have wanted you to be strong."

Iskandar said as he knelt next to the boy as he sniffled staring at the grave with the name Jeremiah Arc carved into the wooden plank used as a head stone. Jaune just rubbed his nose as he sniffled and stood up wiping his eyes as he looked up to Iskandar.

"D-do you know w-where my m-mom and sisters are?"

Jaune asked as Iskandar just shook his head as he clapped his hand on Jaune's back. Jaune was small so Iskandar's hand coved his entire back.

"I am sorry my boy, but I do not know where they are." Iskandar said as he looked around and cupped his chin in thought. "I had hoped people would return to this village so I could claim this village as my first conquest but it seems no one wants to come back."

Iskandar said as Jaune just raised a brow at him in confusion.

"What do you mean your first conquest?"

Jaune asked as Iskandar smiled at him as he clapped him on the head.

"Remember I told you I am the King of Conquerors so it is only natural that I want to conqueror this land!"

Iskandar exclaimed as Jaune just stared at him in both awe and confusion.

"You mean you're a real king?"

Jaune asked as Iskandar smiled brightly at him.

"Of course I am, I have never lied and I never begin to lie!"

Iskandar shouted as Jaune smiled at him.

"So you will help me find my family?"

Jaune asked hopefully as Iskandar's smile faltered some before looking down at him.

"I don't know if we can find them but yes I will help you." Iskandar said as Jaune went up and hugged his leg as Iskandar smiled. Iskandar let out a relieved sigh as he turned and looked over the remains of the village. "But I won't do everything for you so I want to ask will you be willing to let me train you to fight?"

Iskandar asked as Jaune stared up to him before looking down to his father's grave sadly before taking deep breath and looking up to Iskandar determinedly.

"Yes, I want to learn how to fight."

Jaune said as Iskandar smiled at him picking Jaune up setting him on his shoulder.

"If so you will need some teachers and I have just the men for the job!"

Iskandar exclaimed as Jaune looked at him confused.

"What do you mean? I haven't seen anyone with you sense we met."

Jaune said as Iskandar just smiled as he crosses his arms of his chest as a large gust of wind seemed to emanate from him as he stood with Jaune on his shoulder as he tried to hold on so he didn't fall over.

"The King is the one who collects the envy of all his heroes and stands as their guide; therefore, he is not alone- for his will equals that of all his followers combined!" Iskandar shouted as he threw his arms wide as a blinding light engulfed Jaune and him before him. Jaune's eyes opened again when the winds died. He was met with the sight of a desert in duns all around a sun blazing ahead as he stared in amazement. "This world is the embodiment of my dreams and the dreams of my men who served me!" Iskandar shouted as Jaune turned around looking behind him as he heard what he thought was a stampeded only to see an army before him. "This is my Noble Phantasm, Ionian Hetairoi!"

Iskandar exclaimed at the top of his lungs and men all came towards him and Jaune.

"T-thi…"

Jaune couldn't talk as he was left speechless as he impersonated a fish staring at the sight before him.

"These men Jaune shall train you to become a great warrior." Iskandar said as Jaune looked down to him as he gave him a thumb up. "Shall we begin your training now?"

Iskandar asked as Jaune nodded vigorously at him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked down the hall towards the locker room smiling as he looked at all the sights before him. 'No wonder father told me to make this my first Conquest.' Jaune thought as he looked over the castle made into a school. Jaune turned as he looked to his right as he saw people walking past him into the locker room. Jaune just smiled as he followed them. He pulled out his scroll as he entered the room looking at the number of his locker. As he walked through the hall he saw Yang and Ruby chatting while an orange haired girl and boy dressed in green walked past them.

"Hey Yang, Ruby how are you guys?"

Jaune asked as he walked up to the girls as they turned to him smiling.

"Hey Jaune we're good, what about you?"

Ruby asked as she looked up to Jaune as Yang grabbed her by her head pulling her back.

"We're good Jaune, so you know we will have teams right, so what would you say about being my partner?"

Yang said as she smiled at Jaune who just smiled at her as Ruby glared at her older sister before turning back to Jaune.

"No, Jaune, don't be her partner, she's just asking you so she could leave me behind!"

Ruby exclaimed as Jaune just chuckled while Yang pulled her into a headlock.

"Easy now sis your jealousy is showing."

Yang teased as she gave ruffled Ruby's hair. Jaune laughed at the scene as Yang let Ruby go.

"Easy now both of you, while I am thankful you offered to be my teammates." Jaune said as Yang and Ruby smiled at him although Yang pushed Ruby back by her face causing her to growl angrily at her sister. "But you two make a better pair, but if the situation arises I would gladly be on your team."

Jaune said clapping Ruby on the head as he waved at Yang walking past them down to his locker. As he did though he saw the Spartan he had seen the day before who was talking with the girl who had been yelling at Ruby when he first saw her. The red Spartan looked uncomfortable as the girl in white talked to her before turning away a dark smile on her lips. Jaune just raised a brow at her in confusion as he walked up behind the two. 'What is going on here she looks like she is planning world domination?' Jaune thought as he laughed at the idea of anyone other than his Father taking over the whole world.

"Good day."

Jaune greeted as the Spartan turned to him smiling at him brightly while the girl in white spun around and raised a brow at him questionably.

"Good day, and who are you?"

The girl in white said sharply as Jaune just narrowed his eyes at her as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's rude to ask someone for their name before giving your own."

Jaune said as the girl in white's eyes widened slightly before coughing into her hand as she looked back to Jaune patting down her skirt.

"You're right that was rude of me, my name is Weiss Schnee."

Weiss said as Jaune smiled at her.

"It is nice to meet you Weiss, I am Jaune Arc, care to introduce your companion?"

Jaune asked as Weiss raised a brow before waving a hand towards the Spartan next to her.

"This is Pyrrha Nikos four-time Mistral tournament Champion." Weiss said as Jaune watched the Pyrrha's smile fall some at the champion title before it came back. "I am sure you know who she and I are and we were just…"

Weiss began only for Jaune to speak up stopping her.

"I have no clue to who either of you are, I never heard your names before in my life."

Jaune said with a small smile as he looked between Weiss' shocked face and Pyrrha's happier expression.

"Are you serious?"

Weiss asked as Jaune nodded.

"Yes I have never heard your names before, are you important somewhere?"

Jaune asked as Weiss just stared flabbergasted at him while Pyrrha just seemed to brighten.

"How do you not know who we are?"

Weiss asked in shock as Pyrrha just seemed to look at her disappointedly while Jaune just raised a brow at her.

"I spent almost all my time training, I never had time to look into anything outside of our own kingdom."

Jaune said as Weiss just raised a brow at her while Pyrrha looked to him questionably.

"What kingdom do you hail from?"

Pyrrha asked before Weiss could as she seemed genuinely interested in knowing.

"I hail from New Macedonia."

Jaune said while Weiss and Pyrrha stared at him in surprise as they shared a look before turning back to him.

"Really, New Macedonia has only been a kingdom for 8 years now, it is in Sanus, right?"

Pyrrha asked not knowing much about it as Jaune just smiled at them as he nodded.

"Well my Father just needed to find a proper footing to build the kingdom but he was surprised at how easy it was to actually build a kingdom."

Jaune said fondly while Weiss and Pyrrha stared wide eyed and shocked at him.

"Wait your father, are you telling us you are the son of King Alexander of Macedonia?!"

Weiss asked in shock as Jaune just smiled at her.

"Indeed I am." Jaune said nodding at them as Weiss just stared at him in shock while Pyrrha looked more impressed. The girls looked like they wanted to ask more questions but they couldn't as a voice came over the loudspeaker announcing where the first years should go towards the cliffs. Jaune just smiled at that as he looked down to the girl. "Well, looks like we'll have to continue this conversation another time."

Jaune said waving to the girls as he turned away as he walked out of the locker rooms.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A large line of people stood in all sorts of clothing and sets of armor before a large cliff overlooking a forest. The people all stared to the side where a man dressed in green with grey hair stood next to a blonde woman. The man and woman seemed to be talking about the initiation test for all the students. They explained the initiation quickly and then let all the students get sent flying off into the forest one by one. As they did Ruby stood next to the man and woman listening to them as she looked at her right where she saw an empty launch plate. 'I don't see Jaune, where is he?' Ruby thought as she looked to Yang who stood next to her as she could tell she was thinking the same thing. Ruby turned back to the man in green as she raised her hand.

"Um Ozpin, I believe we're missing someone, do you think we could wait for him?"

Ruby asked as Ozpin just shook his head at him.

"No, if this missing student doesn't show up he is going to miss the test…"

Ozpin said pausing as he heard hoofs clopping coming from his left as he and Ruby turned to be met with the sight of a giant horse with a Jaune on its back. The horse was giant with a sleek figure but muscles that showed all its power as the horse charged.

"Charge Bucephalus!"

Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs as Ruby and Ozpin stared in shock as Jaune and the horse charged towards the cliff at high speeds not even slowing down. The next thing Ozpin and Ruby knew Jaune had ridden the horse off the cliff. As Jaune and the horse jumped off the cliff shouting at the top of his lungs as he did. Ruby heard Yang get sent flying into the forest as Jaune and the horse just went over the cliff. Only the horse didn't fall it seemed to run through the air on lightning for a bit before falling out of the sky as Jaune and the horse fell towards the forest.

"Jaune, horsey nooo!"

Ruby shouted as she then heard her own launch plate sent her flying off into the forest after her sister. Ozpin just stood staring off the cliff his eyes slightly wide at what had just happened.

"Ozpin did I just see a blonde boy ride a giant horse off a cliff and fly for 20 feet?"

The blonde woman asked as Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, Glynda, yes you did."

Ozpin said flatly as he lifted a coffee mug up and took a sip. 'Well Jaune Arc, you are certainly an entertaining fellow.' Ozpin thought as he looked over the forest to wait to see what would happen next within the forest. Glynda just stood staring shocked as she let her scroll slip out of her hands.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Pyrrha crashed through several tree's before coming to a stop as she rolled along a giant branch as she shot to her feet pulling her rifle to her shoulder aiming out over the forest in hopes to find someone to partner with. As Pyrrha did though she saw something that shocked her as she saw Jaune riding a horse through the sky. She stared for a few seconds in confusion as she tried to figure out what was going on before shaking her head as she looked back through the scope to only to find Jaune and the horse gone. 'What did I just see?' Pyrrha thought in shock as she tried to figure out what had just happened.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Bucephalus landed within the forest with a loud thump as they hit the ground. Jaune looked around smiling brightly as he pat Bucephalus as he jumped off its back landing with a light thump.

"Thank you Bucephalus, I won't need you for the rest of this test, I shall call upon you again when I need you."

Jaune said patting the horse's neck as it huffed and vanished into nothingness with a flash of purple. Jaune just smiled as he turned around looking over the forest and the tall grass around him. 'Time to begin my initiation.' Jaune thought as he began to walk through the forest wondering when he would meet someone who knows what they are supposed to be doing for the initiation. Jaune turned and began to walk through the forest in a random direction in hopes of meeting someone. Jaune didn't get three feet before hearing hissing as he turned to see a giant white snake.

"A King Taijitu, this will be fun."

Jaune said with a smile as he drew his sword and prepared to battle the King Taijitu. Jaune quickly charged the beast as it shot forward lunging at him as he jumped over it slashing along its back as he did. The snake hissed in pain as Jaune fell onto its back reversing his grip on his sword stabbing it into the snakes back as he slid down it. The snake let out a scream as Jaune's sword dug into its back cutting down it with ease. Jaune quickly kicked off the King Taijitu as he hit the ground tucking in his shoulder rolling as he did coming back up to his feet with ease. Jaune quickly brought his sword up before him bracing the flat of it against his forearm as he blocked a head from the beast as he held his ground the snake's body seeming to fold in on itself as the ground under Jaune exploded beneath him with chunks of earth being sent up with a cloud of dust.

Jaune smiled as the snake let out a hiss of pain before he kicked its head back as he shifted his grip on his sword again as he shot forward slashing across the snake's underbelly. The snake let out a deep screech as its head flew back crashing into the ground. Jaune smiled as he spun on his heels shifting his body to lean back as he slashed across the black head of the King Taijitu as it flew past him as it tried to get a sneak attack on him. Jaune bent his knees as he jumped back from the second head as it screeched turning towards him as it hissed at him. Jaune just smiled at it as its white head slithered through the tall grass behind him. He just shifted his body aiming his sword behind him keeping his left hand up ready for either of the heads to attack. He smiled as he watched the black snake head come flying at him as he jumped to the side quickly punching the head away as it screeched. Jaune quickly spun to his right as he saw the white snake head coming at him as he cut along its neck.

The snakes screeched as the white head crashed into the ground flipping around as the black head quickly came towards him on his right. Jaune just smiled as he slammed the bladed pommel into the black snake's head as it came into range. Jaune used the sword to pull himself onto the snake's head as he grabbed hold of one of the bone plates on the head with his left hand. He pulled up his sword reversing his grip plunging the blade into the snake's head as the snake screeched in pain. He pulled the blade down the beast's head as it let out one last screech before dying. Jaune smiled as he pulled his sword out of the beast's head as he turned in time to see the white head pulling itself off the ground as it screeched at him. He just laughed at the beast as he took his sword into a two-handed grip as it shot towards him as he ducked under its head as he slashed up decapitating it with one clean slash. Jaune just smiled at the dead King Taijitu as its body began to fade away around him.

Jaune smiled before he felt a presence behind him as he heard a strange sound came from behind him.

"Qrrraaww! Qrrraaww!"

He quickly spun around aiming his sword up only to be met with the sight of an orange haired hanging upside down behind him. He lowered his sword as he looked at the girl who smiled widely at him as she waved. The girl was dressed in a white sleeveless shirt with a black vest on and long white sleeves with pink fingerless gloves and a pink skirt.

"Hello there."

Jaune greeted as the girl smiled at him.

"Hello, you aren't Ren."

The girl said as she cocked her head to the side as Jaune just smiled at her.

"What is a Ren?"

Jaune asked as the girl just giggle.

"Ren isn't a thing; Ren is my childhood friend!" The girl cheered as she reached out poking him in the nose. "You silly little man. Boop."

The girl said as she poked him on the nose as he smiled at her poking her in the nose himself.

"Apologies, well them my name is Jaune, who might you be?"

Jaune asked as the girl smiled widely at him.

"I am Nora and now we are partners!"

The girl cheered as Jaune just smiled at her as he reached up pulling her out of the tree.

"If you say so, now can you explain what the initiation test is?"

Jaune asked as Nora just chuckled at him.

"Well Sir Jaune, we must first charge into a temple and retrieve a relic from within and battle to victory!"

Nora cheered as Jaune smiled at her.

"Then let us charge into battle and conquer this temple!"

Jaune shouted drawing his sword as he slashed it into the sky as lightning cracked out of nowhere as and a giant horse appeared before him. Jaune jumped onto the horse with ease as he reached down to Nora smiling brightly.

"Shall we?"

Jaune asked as Nora just stared her eyes sparkling as she stared at the horse.

"That was so awesome!"

Nora shouted as she took Jaune's hand as he pulled her up onto the horse.

"Let us go then Bucephalus!"

Jaune shouted as he pulled the rains as they charged forward through the forest as Nora directed him.

End

 **AN/ Hurray a new chapter for a story for you reader people to enjoy! No real An for you just a chapter to read.**

 **Now leave me your reviews so I know what you strange happy little people think of this ever fun story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	3. Chapter 3

Son of a Conqueror

 **AN/ new chapter!**

Chapter 3 Valkyrie ride

 **11 years ago**

Iskandar stood before a sand ring where he watched Jaune practicing swordsman ship with a wooden stick. Iskandar smiled at Jaune as he watched him block several strikes by one of Iskandar's soldiers, Mithrenes. Jaune was tiny compared to the soldier but thanks to Iskandar's orders Mithrenes made sure to at least hold back enough so not to kill Jaune. Iskandar winced though as he watched Mithrenes kick Jaune's legs out from under him as Jaune flip and crashed into the ground with a heavy thump. Iskandar smiled though as Jaune stood up again panting as he brought his sword up ready to go again. 'Good, it's nice to see Jaune improving.' Iskandar thought happily. It has been a year sense Iskandar had arrived into this new world. In that year Iskandar, has done his best to help with Jaune becoming a better fighter after he took him under his wing. Jaune had taken to swordsmanship quiet well.

He also helped Jaune out to look for his mother and sisters. It was difficult but he made sure to help Jaune. As Iskandar thought that he looked up to see Jaune block several strikes by Mithrenes before getting knocked back onto the ground again. Jaune quickly got back to his feet. Iskandar nodded at him impressed by him before figuring it would be best to give him a break.

"Jaune take a break now it's best you don't over work yourself."

Iskandar said as Mithrenes stopped, lowering his wooden sword as he stopped Jaune who did the same.

"Alright I'll rest for now."

Jaune said as he sat down on the ground as he let out a relieved breath, falling onto his back. Iskandar walked over to him smiling down at Jaune.

"So how are you doing?"

Iskandar asked as he sat down crossing his legs.

"Thanks to you I have great teachers."

Jaune said smiling as he sat up.

"Of course, so now that you are resting, we best continue on with your combat history."

Iskandar said as Jaune smiled nodding at him.

"Alright we left off on the Trojan war."

Jaune said as Iskandar smiled at him.

"Yes we did, I am glad you remembered." Iskandar said cupping his chin remembering where he left off. "So I was talking about the battle between Hector and Achilles."

Iskandar said as he began to tell him of how the battle played out.

 **Present day.**

Jaune and Nora rode Bucephalus through the forest trampling over any Grimm that got before the mighty steed with ease. Jaune and Nora both laughed in glee as they rode through the forest as trees zipped by in a flash.

"This is amazing~!"

Nora cheered throwing her hands up as she laughed exuberantly. Jaune just smiled at her joy glad that he had found such an interesting partner.

"I am glad you are enjoying the ride but it looks like we have to disembark here."

Jaune said as he pulled back on the rains as Bucephalus slowed down coming to a stop before a cliff face. Nora booed before looking at the cliff as she saw a cave before her as she looked around to see a painting along the side of the cave.

"Oooh, what's that?"

Nora asked jumping off Bucephalus running towards the cave paintings. Jaune just smiled at her as he pats Bucephalus' side as he jumped off.

"What do you see Nora?"

Jaune asked as he let Bucephalus fade away as he walked over to Nora looking at the cave and the painting.

"I found some art, it looks awesome!"

Nora cheered as Jaune nodded at her as he looked at the panting. It depicted people fighting off a giant scorpion. Jaune cupped his chin in thought as he looked over the painting before turning to the cave and smiled.

"Shall we see what lies within this cave?"

Jaune asked as Nora turned to him cupping her chin as she mimicked his stance staring into the cave. Nora hummed lightly before smiling widely as she turned to Jaune.

"We shall, lead the way Jauney!"

Nora cheered as Jaune smiled at Nora drawing his sword as he stomped his foot pointing his sword towards the cave smiling widely.

"Then let's see what this cave hides!"

Jaune shouted as Nora brought a grenade launcher as she smiled at him.

"Then let's go!"

Nora shouted as she ran into the cave Jaune right behind her. Jaune and Nora charged down the cave for several minutes, nothing happening till a glowing ball of light appeared before them. Jaune and Nora both came to a stop before the light as they shared a look.

"What's that?"

Nora asked as Jaune shrugged before walking up to the light and quickly grabbing hold of it. When he did, the glowing ball tried to pull away but it didn't pull hard enough so Jaune just stood refusing to budge.

"Ooh, Nora it moves it's trying to go farther into the cave."

Jaune said in amazement will Nora just ooed as well coming to look at the ball in Jaune's hand. As she did they both heard a shuffling sound behind the ball farther into the dark as they shared a look.

"What was that?"

Nora asked as Jaune just shrugged.

"I do not know, maybe it's what is pulling at the ball should I let it go?"

Jaune asked as Nora just smiled at him.

"No don't let go, if something wants to play tug a war then we'll win!"

Nora declared as she grabbed the glowing ball along with Jaune. He smiled at her as he turned staring down into the darkness.

"Whatever dares to challenge us to a Tug of war know that we shall win!"

Jaune shouted into the cave while he and Nora gripped the glowing ball and began to pull. Their first pull was easy as they felt little resistance only to hear a scratching noise as they felt a tug and then leaned forward from the strength of the pull. Jaune and Nora both smiled before pulling hard back against the glowing ball as they heard a creaking noise along with a low clicking before the sound of something tearing came to their ears as the then fell back with a heavy thump with the glowing ball in hand as a loud screech echoed down the cave. Jaune and Nora both looked at the glowing ball in their hands as the light of it slowly died down till the ball stopped glowing and a red light came from farther into the cave. They looked down to see the glowing eyes and red markings of some sort of Grimm.

"Well that is interesting."

Jaune said as Nora nodded. The Grimm let out a loud screech as it began to move forward towards them. Jaune just smiled as he wrapped an arm around Nora's waist and turned running down the cave.

"Come and get us if you can!"

Jaune shouted as Nora started to wave her arms violently back at the Grimm.

"Yeah what Jauney said!"

Nora shouted out as she laughed as Jaune carried her over his shoulder out of the cave running quickly. Jaune quickly ran out of the cave throwing Nora up as she laughed as she spun around sliding back towards the trees as he held an arm out catching Nora as she came back down laughing.

"Nora get your weapon ready!"

Jaune order as Nora salutes him as she took out her grenade launcher as it shifted into hammer form while Jaune lowered his stance as he drew his sword aiming the tip of it at the cave. They waited as they heard the rumbling of the Grimm charging out of the cave ripping the boulders around it out as it screeched at them. Jaune smiled as he finally got a good look at what he was facing.

"A Deathstalker, now this will be fun!"

Jaune shouted as the Deathstalker screeched again snapping its pinchers at them. Jaune just smiled as he leveled his sword at his chest.

"Nora I shall be the vanguard and keep its pinchers in check." Jaune said as he readied himself to charge while Nora nodded. "I want you to try and shatter its shell if not then destroy the rest of its tail, it seems that we had already ripped off its stinger but that tail still works like a wipe so it will not be good if we get struck by it."

Jaune said as Nora nodded at him.

"You got it captain I'll break its stuff!"

Nora shouted as she hefted her hammer over her head ready for Jaune to give the order to charge. Jaune smiled at her has he laughed whole heartedly.

"That is what I like to hear, now let's go!"

Jaune shouted as he shot forward Nora right behind him. The deathstalker screeched at them as it swung out with its pinchers snapping at Jaune as he slashed at them knocking them to the side before he came close aiming his sword at its eyes to blind it to keep the beast's focus on him. Jaune smiled as he cut out two of its eyes just as Nora leaped over him bringing her hammer down on its head.

"Smash!"

Nora shouted gleefully as her hammer crashed into the Deathstalker's head forcing its legs to buckle while Jaune slashed out cutting off one of the beast's pinchers. Nora just smiled as she pulled a trigger on her hammer's handle as it fired out an explosive blast sending her flying back away from the Deathstalker's tail as it came wiping around to hit her. Nora easily flipped back away from the tail while Jaune just slashed out with his sword cutting at the tail deflecting it from hitting him as he jumped back next to Nora. Jaune just smiled as the Deathstalker screeched angrily at them, it's right pincher sitting on the ground beside it.

"Nora have you ever heard the saying you be the nail I'll be the hammer?"

Jaune asked as Nora just looked at him confused as he bounced his sword in his hand with a small smile. Nora took a second but she realized what he meant as she gave him a toothy grin.

"Right, you be the nail!"

Nora shouted as Jaune nodded.

"With pleasure!"

Jaune shouted charging at the Deathstalker, quickly sliding under its left pincher as it tried to snap at him. He then jumped up shifting his sword into his left hand while bringing it down in a reversed grip stabbing it into the beast's head. The Deathstalker screeched before swinging its tail at Jaune causing him to smile as he moved towards the tail, easily catching it as it came at him.

"Now Nora!"

Jaune shouted as Nora smiled shooting forward jumping up into the air as she lifted her hammer over her head and swung down at Jaune's sword. Nora's hammer slammed into Jaune's swords pommel sending it clean through the Deathstalker's head killing it. Jaune dropped the Deathstalker's tail as its body fell to the ground with one last dying screech before fading away as he walked over to Nora patting her on the back.

"Well done, we make quite a great team!"

Jaune cheered as Nora smiled, slinging her hammer onto her shoulders throwing a hand forward in a thumb up smiling widely.

"Yep we do!"

Nora cheered happily as she collapsed the hammer into a grenade launcher and put it on her back. Jaune smiled at her as he turned around grabbing his sword from the ground as he turned back to Nora.

"Let's get going, the temple should be somewhere nearby."

Jaune said causing Nora to nod happily as she jumped onto his shoulders.

"Ooh ooh, are we going to ride the horsey?!"

Nora asked happily as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders as she hung off him. He just chuckled as he pats her head as he sheathed his sword.

"Of course."

Jaune said happily as he called Bucephalus back and jumped onto his back with Nora. They rode off into the forest Nora directing Jaune again.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Nora rode into a large clearing where some ruins stood with Yang and some girl in black standing next to her. Jaune smiled at this as he pointed.

"Oh Nora one of my friends is over there, I think we're in the right place."

Jaune said as Nora nodded at him till they heard screaming as they turned to look up to see Ruby falling out of the sky. Jaune quickly flicked Bucephalus reins as they charged forward leaping up into the air as they flew towards Ruby. Jaune quickly reached his arm out and caught her in the air landing down as Nora cheered happily as she jumped pumping a fist into the air.

"That was awesome!" Nora shouted happily as she wrapped her arms over him looking down at Ruby who sat in Jaune's lap. Ruby just stared wide eyed as she looked around before looking up to Jaune. He just smiled at her as he jumped off Bucephalus as Nora did the same. Nora just smiled as she hugged Bucephalus around his neck. "Nice catch horsey!"

Nora cheered as Jaune sat Ruby down as he just pat Nora's head.

"His name is Bucephalus Nora, not horsey."

Jaune said Nora just smiled at him nodding as she continued to pet Bucephalus. Ruby just turned to stare at the horse and then back to Jaune.

"How did you…?"

Ruby began to talk only to stop as Yang shot over wrapping Ruby in a tight hug.

"Oh my god Ruby you are ok?!"

Yang shouted as she lifted Ruby up looking Ruby over. Jaune just smiled at the sight as he turned to his left as the girl in black walked up beside him.

"Hello, who might you be?"

Jaune asked as he looked to the girl who just passed a sideward glance to him.

"Blake."

She answered turning away from him as she looked back to Yang but seemed to keep Jaune in her peripherals. Jaune raised a brow at Blake as he looked her over. 'She looks familiar.' Jaune thought wondering where he had seen her before. He lost that train of thought though when Ruby shouted.

"I'm ok Yang but where's Weiss!"

Ruby shouted as Jaune turned to look at her as she started looking around till she looked straight up. Everyone else did the same as they saw a Nevermore flying. Jaune just chuckled as he turned to Bucephalus as he neighed. Jaune nodded and quickly jumped onto the horse's back.

"You wait here Nora I will go and get Ruby's partner."

Jaune said Nora nodded happily at him giving a salute as Jaune turned patting Bucephalus' side.

"Let's go!"

Jaune shouted as he snapped the reins and Bucephalus took off trampling across the ground as he started to ride till they flew up into the air towards the Nevermore. It took only seconds to reach the beast in the sky as he drew his sword when he saw Weiss hanging from its feet. He just smiled as he flew under the Nevermore towards Weiss.

"Weiss let go now!"

Jaune called as Weiss turned in shock before nodding as she let go of the beast's talons as she fell off flying back towards Jaune. He caught her quickly shifting her behind him as he slashed out cutting along the Nevermore's belly causing the bird to screech in pain. The strike didn't do as much damage as Jaune had hopped as he pulled Bucephalus' reins as they turned in the air away from the beast as it tried to catch them with its talons. Jaune just smiled as he pulled on the reins for Bucephalus to slow down so they were behind the Nevermore when he smiled and snapped the reins as they sped up, lighting flying out from Bucephalus' hovels as they then rode onto the back of the Nevermore trampling along it.

"Come Bucephalus you can do better than that!"

Jaune shouted as he slashed down at the Nevermore's back cutting along it as Bucephalus' hooves ripped feathers and flesh from the beast's back. They flew off it as they rode through the air now circling the Nevermore as it tried to fire its feathers at them. Jaune easily deflected them while Weiss just screamed from behind him. He wasn't sure what she was on about but it sounded like she was telling him to go down. He thought about it for a second as he deflected feather after feather till he smiled widely as he snapped the reins on Bucephalus.

"We will attack if from below, now dive Bucephalus!"

Jaune shouted as the horse did a nose dive and then went straight up, Weiss screaming her head off as she clung onto Jaune. Bucephalus charged so fast that when Jaune passed it from below slashing out they split the Nevermore in two with a loud crack of thunder from Bucephalus' hooves. They flew into the air before turning back to the ground descending slowly till they landed before Yang, Blake, Ruby, Nora, Pyrrha and a boy Jaune didn't recognize. Seems Pyrrha and the boy had shown up while Jaune and Weiss where in the air.

"Hello Pyrrha, who is this? Your partner I take it?"

Jaune said as he jumped off Bucephalus, Weiss clinging onto him muttering incoherently. Everyone just stared at Jaune in shock not sure what to say or do as they all looked lost. Expect Nora who was just staring starry eyed.

"Jaune that was amazing!"

Nora shouted throwing her hands into the air smiling so wide that Jaune was afraid her face would split in two. Jaune just laughed smiling back at her.

"It was, wasn't it?!"

Jaune shouted as he began to laugh everyone just staring in shock. Ruby though was busy trying to pull Weiss off Jaune as she clung to him like a cicada. Jaune and Nora seemed like the only people to be unfazed by the who ordeal while everyone else just couldn't comprehend what they saw. After several minutes of laughter, the boy who had to be Pyrrha's partner just sighed tiredly rubbing a hand over his face.

"This is how world ends, isn't it?"

The boy asked only for Nora to wrap an arm around him pulling him down.

"Come on Ren this is going to be great!"

Nora shouted Jaune giving her a thumb up before taking a deep breath and shouting.

"THIS IS OUR FIRST CHAMPAIGN AND IT IS OUR VICTORY!"

Jaune shouted at the top of his lungs his voice echoing throughout the forest. Jaune just smiled at everyone ready for the test to be over.

End

 **AN/ yep I did a new chapter for all you strange little reader people so I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Also leave me a review so I know what you strange little reader people think of this story and I can eat all your knowledge!**

 **Oh fav and follow as well if you wish.**


	4. Chapter 4

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 4 teams

 **10 years ago**

Iskandar stood on the edge of a cliff staring out over a forest with the sea just beyond it. Iskandar had a smile on his lips. It has been two years now sense he showed up on Remnant. In those past two years Iskandar had learned quite a bit about the world as it was and met many interesting people. Not only had he learned and seen new things in this new world, he also had a surprisingly good time raising his new son.

"So the sea here leads off to a new country. What was it called again?"

Iskandar asked turning to Jaune standing next to him. Jaune was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt with black pants. He also had a red caught on with a gladius like sword on his hip. Jaune cupped his chin in thought to his father's question.

"I believe it was called Sanus." Jaune said pointing out to the sea. "I heard a story from my dad that Sanus is full of deserts with large o-oieses."

Jaune said having trouble with the last word. Jaune seemed sad when he mentioned his father but quickly changed when he got a laugh from Iskandar.

"Oasis'?" Iskandar asked getting a vigorous happy nod from Jaune. "That reminds me of my old home Macedonia."

Iskandar said causing Jaune's eyes to sparkle.

"Really, then let's go!"

Jaune cheered getting a smile from Iskandar.

"Easy Jaune we will go to Sanus someday but for now we need to keep your training going."

Iskandar said patting Jaune on the head.

"Alright, well we better get started?"

Jaune said with a smile. Iskandar just laughed joyously quickly clapping Jaune on the back making him stager forward some.

 **Present day**

Jaune stood beside his partner Nora with her childhood friend Ren beside her. Beside Ren was his partner Pyrrha. Before them all stood the headmaster, who was busy naming off their team.

"From this day forward you four shall make up team JNPR." Ozpin paused to look over Jaune and his team. "You shall be led by… Jaune Arc."

Ozpin said causing Jaune to smile while Nora jumped onto his shoulders happily. Jaune didn't seem to care as he just smiled back at Nora.

"Nice job Jaune!"

Nora cheered with a bright smile hanging off Jaune. Ren just shook his head at his child hood friend's actions but seemed relieved that Nora wasn't on him. Pyrrha just gave a polite smile at Jaune and Nora. Ozpin went onto end the team naming ceremony. After that Ozpin excused the teams so they could all go to their rooms soon. Jaune just smiled at this as he carried Nora away on his shoulders with Ren and Pyrrha beside him.

 **XXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked into his team's new dorm a smile on his lips as he looked over the place. Behind Jaune stood Pyrrha, Ren and Nora who sat on Ren's shoulders.

"So this is our room?"

Nora asked from Ren's shoulders getting a nod from Jaune. Jaune walked into the room Pyrrha right behind him both looking at everything.

"This is a good room, and we get to spend time together and get to know each other more now that we share a room."

Jaune said turning to Pyrrha with a smile.

"That is true; we should share something about ours."

Pyrrha said causing Jaune to snap his fingers as he pointed at her.

"Right why don't I go first?"

Jaune said throwing his arms to the side getting a chuckle from Pyrrha. Nora quickly bounced up over a bed towards Jaune.

"No I want to go first."

Nora said a small pout getting a laugh out of Jaune.

"Sure why not."

Jaune said smiling at Nora as he waved her to share something.

"Alright, well I am Nora Valkyrie… wait you already know that, oh I know I love explosions and pink!"

Nora cheered causing Jaune and Pyrrha to laugh at her.

"Alright let me share now."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Nora and Jaune. Ren just waved her to present.

"Well I guess I will start like Nora did." Pyrrha said with a smile getting a chuckle from Jaune. "Well I come from Mistral and my semblance is polarity."

Pyrrha said sheepishly while she looked down to the floor.

"Well now that is a pretty nice semblance." Jaune said only to pause cupping his chin in thought. "Well in all honesty though if you have a semblance like that what good is it against the Grimm who don't have metal on them."

Jaune said waving a hand to the side getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"That is a valid point, but you see I wear metal armor so I can use my semblance to put more power behind my attacks."

Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Well let's move onto someone else, Ren would you like to share?"

Jaune asked pointing at his silent teammate. Ren just shrugged before walking up into the center of room.

"Well I'm self-trained in martial arts and I grew up with Nora."

Ren said giving a bow before walking over to his bed and sitting down. Nora just cheered as she bounced over to Ren wrapping him in a hug.

"Yep Ren's like a ninja! You should have seen him when he was younger. He would practice his kicks, only to fall over every time."

Nora said laughing while Ren just rolled his eyes at her.

"If I remember Nora you asked me to teach you to do a high kick once and you ended up ripping your pants in front of everyone from the orphanage."

Ren quipped causing Nora to blush madly.

"I told you to never tell anyone about that!"

Nora shouted embarrassedly slamming her fists onto Ren as she hid her face in his chest. Jaune and Pyrrha laughed at the display. Jaune smiled at his partner and her childhood friend fondly. 'He said orphanage, best not push them for more just yet.' Jaune thought before shooting to his feet throwing his arms wide.

"Well then now that you all got to share something allow me to share as well!" Jaune cheered looking over his team. Nora pushed down her blush pulling her head from Ren's chest. Pyrrha just sat on her bed ready to hear about Jaune smiling at him. Ren nodded at Jaune. "Alright, well Pyrrha already knows this but I hail from New Macedonia and my father is King Alexander or as he prefers to be called…" Jaune paused for effect before shouting. "Iskandar the King of Conquerors!"

Jaune shouted exaggeratedly as he stuck a pose throwing his hands to his hips, smiling wide at the ceiling. Pyrrha just clapped at Jaune's little display having already known who he was from her first encounter with him. Ren and Nora on the other had varying reactions. Ren was that of shock and slight confusion. He had heard of Macedonia; he just didn't know that Macedonia worked on a monarchy. Ren just stared in shock at his team leader who turned out to be a prince. Nora just stared in amazement her eyes sparkling as she shot to her feet jumping over to Jaune.

"Oh my god does that mean you have a castle?!"

Nora asked excitedly causing Jaune to laugh.

"Of course."

Jaune said happily ruffling Nora's hair. Ren shook off his shock quickly while also rolling his eyes at Nora's question. Pyrrha just laughed at the display before telling them all that they should get some sleep. They all agreed and moved off to their own beds calling it a day.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ozpin walked down the stone paths on Beacons grounds, lamp posts hanging over head illuminating the path. Ozpin walked slowly down the path his cane clicking lightly on the stone path. As he walked the path the lamps light flickered as a loud thumping could be heard. Ozpin stopped in the middle of the path looking around to see where the thumping came from. Ozpin stared confused when he saw nothing only to hear the thumping get louder. 'That sounds like a stampede.' Ozpin thought till he turned and looked up to see something unreal. Before Ozpin rode down from the sky was a giant chariot pulled by two giant oxen walking through the sky on lightning. Ozpin just stared in both shock and confusion before taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Ozpin just watched in shock after he put his glasses back on as the chariot landed before him. On the chariot stood a giant man with large muscles that scream strength. He had blazing red hair and beard. He had on bronze armor cuffs and greaves with fringes that leaves his arms and thighs unprotected.

Ozpin just stared as the large man jumped down from the chariot. The man towered over Ozpin standing over two meters tall. Ozpin had to admit the man before him had an aura that screamed power.

"Well hello there, who might you be?"

The giant man asked smiling widely at Ozpin.

"Hello sir, my name is Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this academy." Ozpin said nodding at the giant. "Who are you?"

Ozpin asked waving a hand at him causing the man to laugh jovially.

"My name is Iskandar!" The man shouted at the top of his lungs his. His voice echoed throughout the dead courtyard while Ozpin stared at him in shock. "That or Alexander, seeing as people prefer that to Iskandar."

Iskandar said waving his hand to the side dismissively. Ozpin just coughed into his hand as he fixed his collar.

"Well then, you are the king of New Macedonia?" Ozpin said getting a nod from Iskandar. "So then what do I owe this great honor of meeting you?"

Ozpin said getting a chuckle from Iskandar.

"Well that is pretty nice to hear." Iskandar said turning to look over the academy. "I must say this place is pretty grand for a school."

Iskandar said smiling at Ozpin who just nodded at him.

"Well thank you for the complement, but I doubt you came to our academy to simply complement it."

Ozpin said causing Iskandar to laugh jovially.

"You are right for two reasons."

Iskandar said causing Ozpin to raise a brow at him questionably.

"What are those reasons?"

Ozpin asked causing Iskandar to smile at him.

"I came to see how my son did on his initiation."

Iskandar said with a proud smile.

"Your son?" Ozpin said before a certain blonde with a flying horse came to mind. "So your son, that wouldn't happen to be Jaune Arc, would it?"

Ozpin asked getting a surprised look from Iskandar.

"Really now, you know him?"

Iskandar asked getting a nod from Ozpin.

"Yes I had just been with him a few minutes ago."

Ozpin said getting a wide smile from Iskandar.

"Now, tell me did he pass your test I heard you put the students through?"

Iskandar asked as he smiled at Ozpin.

"Yes he did, he also was appointed as leader of his own team."

Ozpin said causing Iskandar to laugh exuberantly as he quickly claps his hands onto Ozpin's shoulders.

"I knew he had it in him, thank you for telling me that!" Iskandar cheered before turning and looking around the path they were on. "So tell me where is he, I would love to see him?"

Iskandar said looking around as if he might see his son just by chance.

"I am sorry but its late, so all the students might be asleep right now."

Ozpin said getting a disappointed look from Iskandar.

"Oh shame I really wanted to congratulate him and meet his team." Iskandar said sadly only to brighten up a second later. "Oh well I can congratulate him tomorrow!"

Iskandar shouted with a laugh as he turned smiling widely at the sky. Ozpin just stared at Iskandar in confusion before he coughed into his hand to get Iskandar's attention.

"I am sorry but you said there were two reasons you came here, one was your son." Ozpin said waving his hand at Iskandar. "What was the second reason you came?"

Ozpin asked getting a wide toothy smile from Iskandar.

"I happen to have proposition for you. Care to hear it?"

Iskandar asked getting a questioning look from Ozpin.

"Yes, but why don't we head to my office to talk about this "Proposition"."

Ozpin said waving a hand towards the emerald tower in the center of the school. Iskandar smiled at this as he quickly waved a hand at the chariot causing it to fade away.

"Lead the way then."

Iskandar said letting Ozpin take the lead so he could follow him towards the tower. Ozpin just walked on down the stone path wondering what this proposition Iskandar had for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning Jaune woke up before dawn to do some early morning training. Jaune walked out of his room dressed in his normal gear. Jaune walked out of the dorm building where he did some stretching and began to run around the school. Jaune took a running stance in front of the dorm building where he then took off in a sprint. Jaune ran as fast as he could, pushing himself as he easily lapped the entire school in under 8 minutes when it would take a normal person an hour. He continued his run doing 7 more laps before coming to a stop back in front of the dorms panting some as he did. He quickly took several deep breaths before moving off to the side of the building. He went on to do some exercise from there doing a hundred push-ups, a hundred sit ups and a hundred pull ups. After he finished his all his exercises he was sweating some as he took a few breaths to take a break. 'Alright time to get some actual training done.' Jaune thought with a smile as he closed his eyes and called upon the Ionian Hetairoi.

After a minute a purple flame formed on the ground before him. The flame grew till it turned into the form of a man. Jaune smiled at the Roman soldier who now stood before him.

"Been a while hasn't it Mithrenes?" Jaune smiled at one of his long-time teachers. "When was the last time you and I trained together?"

Jaune asked reaching his hand out clapping it against Mithrenes' forearm while he did the same.

"A few months back if I remember correctly."

Mithrenes said with a small smile.

"Really now, well then shall we get some training done?"

Jaune asked getting a smile from Mithrenes as he nodded quickly materializing a sword in hand. Jaune just smiled at him as he drew his sword and the two men prepared to fight.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune walked back into his dorm room stretching his arms as he winced a little. 'Damn Mithrenes never holds, back does he?' Jaune thought glad he could get some training in the morning. Jaune had spent 3 hours total with his run and then his training with Mithrenes. Jaune just smiled as he walked past his partner sleeping on her bed, arms and legs spread wide drool dripping off the side of her face. He just chuckled kneeling down using her blanket and whipped her drool off her face. Jaune patted Nora's head and moved towards the bathroom to quickly shower before everyone woke up. Jaune took 10 minutes to shower then dried off and got dressed. When he walked out of the bathroom he was met with the sight of Pyrrha waking up.

"Good morning."

Jaune said lightly so not to wake the others. Pyrrha on the other hand didn't seem to mind waking them as she yelped turning to look at Jaune in shock. She quickly covered her mouth and looked to Ren and Nora to see if she had woken them up. Luckily she didn't. She turned back to Jaune a surprised look on her face.

"Why are you up so early?"

Pyrrha asked causing Jaune to chuckle.

"I am surprised you are asking me that when you are awake as well."

Jaune shot at Pyrrha, causing her to roll her eyes at him as she stood up.

"Very funny, I'm just surprised that you were awake before me." Pyrrha said walking over to a dresser in the corner of the room. "Normally no one ever wakes up before me."

Pyrrha said looking over Jaune.

"Well I normally wake up early to get some training and exercise done."

Jaune said getting a nod from Pyrrha.

"That's good but you shouldn't work yourself to hard."

Pyrrha said getting a shrug from Jaune.

"No worries, I only work myself till I drop on the weekends."

Jaune quipped causing Pyrrha to roll her eyes at him. Pyrrha just went on to shower herself while Jaune figured he would just wait till the rest of his team woke up. It didn't take long for the rest of his team to wake up as within an hour all three of his teammates were up and showered. Jaune was about to speak up to his team as Ren walked out of the bathroom. He stopped though as shouting echoed from across the hall. Jaune looked to his team confused getting a shrug from his team. They all quickly ran to the door opening the door to see Weiss running down the hall the rest of team RWBY chasing after her.

"I guess we should follow." Jaune said as he quickly grabbed hold of Nora throwing her onto his shoulders. "Charge!"

Jaune shouted running out of the room Pyrrha and Ren behind him. Nora cheering happily as she pointed forward as Jaune sprinted out of the dorms. Jaune quickly caught up with team RWBY, his team hot on his heels as they ran down the courtyards quickly passing Ozpin and his vice headmistress. It seemed that the vice headmistress was shouting at Ozpin for something but Jaune couldn't tell what for. 'I wonder what that is about?' Jaune thought as he and his team continued to run on towards their class.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and his team sat down next to Pyrrha, letting Nora sit on his left. In front of them on the row below sat team RWBY. Weiss seemed to be scolding Ruby now so Jaune could only give Ruby an apologetic look. Beside her Jaune could see Yang doing the same. Jaune passed a glance to Blake only to see her reading. He just chuckled at this as he turned to look over everything else in the class. He saw chalk drawings of Grimm on the chalkboards and a bust of some man with an impressive mustache. While Jaune looked everything over his attention was drawn to the door as it swung open slamming into the wall with a bang. Jaune just stared in confusion turning to Pyrrha and Nora for an answer only to see them shrug. They all looked to the door as a large cage was rolled into the room. A small portly man pushing the cage in kicking the door shut.

The man had short gray hair with large puffy eyebrows and a magnificent mustache. The man was dressed in a double breasted brown coat with gold trim. He had on brown pants that were tucked into his olive-green boots. The man quickly pushed the cage into the corner of the room before walking back to the center of the room.

"Hello class I am Professor Peter Port, it is nice to me-..."

Peter began only to stop as the door to the room was kicked open again, only this time it went flying across the room behind the professor. Everyone in the class just stared in shock at this except for Jaune who looked almost excited to see what was going to happen. In the doorway, a hand came through grabbing hold of its frame as a giant man slowly entered the room. Everyone in the room just stared in shock as they watched a giant man with blazing red hair and beard. Everyone just stared wide eyed at the giant man while Jaune just smiled widely at the sight of the man.

"Hello class!" The giant man cheered throwing his arms out wide presenting himself to the class. "I am Iskandar, your new strategy teacher!"

Iskandar shouted at the top of his lungs making anyone in the front of the class to cover their ears in hopes of not losing their hearing. Nora and Jaune seemed to be the only people to be ok with this as they smiled widely at Iskandar. Jaune just shot to his feet slamming one foot onto his desk throwing his arms wide just like Iskandar did.

"Father!"

Jaune shouted causing everyone in the class to stare at him in shock as well. Jaune just smiled at his father, not caring about the stares he was getting.

End

 **AN/ hurray new chapter for you supposedly lovel little reader people who love to read! Now I am glad so many people like this story it makes me feel like jelly. Yes JELLY! Glad you all like this story as much as I do.**

 **Now onto the normal stuff like me telling you to leave me a review. Soooo LEAVE A REVIEW! Please.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	5. Chapter 5

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 5 Family fun

 **9 years ago**

Iskandar stood at the bow of a ship, foot planted firmly on the ships railing. Iskandar smiled widely taking a deep breath as he crossed his arms.

"Just a little further Jaune and we shall reach Sanus." Iskandar said looking down to Jaune who sat leaning back against the railing. Jaune just nodded at Iskandar looking at the sword Iskandar had given him two years ago, Iskandar just looked down to a Jaune confused. "Is something wrong?"

Iskandar asked stepping down from the railing as he knelt before Jaune. Jaune just scratched the back of his head as he rotated the sword in his hand.

"Well I've been thinking of a name for the sword sense you gave it to me and I think I finally have one."

Jaune said getting a surprised look from Iskandar.

"Oh, really well what's the name?"

Iskandar asked interested in hearing the name Jaune thought up.

"Well it took me a long time but after that story you told me, you know the one about Damocles?" Jaune asked getting a nod from Iskandar making him smile. "Well that story was a cautionary tale about power, so I figured why not calls this sword Damocles."

Jaune said getting a confused look from Iskandar tilting his head to the side while he cupped his chin.

"Are you sure you want to call it that?"

Iskandar asked not sure why Jaune choose that name for his sword. Jaune just smiled at him as he raised the sword overhead letting the sun light glint off it.

"Yeah, I'm sure, the name works. I mean you told me that story as a warning. So, I want to name the sword after it so I never forget that warning."

Jaune said smiling at Iskandar who just chuckled at him.

"That's good then." Iskandar said nodding at Jaune. 'It's good he remembers the danger of having power.' Iskandar thought with a smile as he stood up placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at Jaune. "Alright Jaune if you want to name your sword Damocles then that will be the swords name!"

Iskandar cheered happily as he clapped Jaune on the shoulder.

 **Present time**

Jaune stood his foot planted on his desk firmly, his arms wide, a wide smile on his face. The whole class just stared in amazement at him. Peter stood in the front of the class next to Iskandar who was smiling just as wide as Jaune.

"Jaune my boy!"

Iskandar shouted throwing his arms wide as if expecting to embrace Jaune. Jaune just smiled wider at this as he quickly jumped down from his desk landing in front of the class. Jaune ran up to embrace his father. Iskandar just quickly brought an arm down, Jaune catching it with his own as the two shared a hug. To the class the display was somewhat funny seeing as Jaune was far shorter than Iskandar and only reached halfway up the man's chest. Pyrrha and Ren just sat in their seats staring in complete and utter confusion. Neither of them could understand what the hell was going on or why the King of New Macedonia was now their teacher. Nora though… well Nora was just shaking with happiness. Ren quickly grabbed hold of his childhood friend to keep her from jumping off after Jaune.

"Well now such a nice reunion but I still have class to hold though."

Peter spoke up drawing Jaune and Iskandar's attention.

"Oh he's right, get back to your seat Jaune."

Iskandar said patting Jaune on the back causing him to nod.

"True but why don't I help?"

Jaune asked smiling at Peter and Iskandar. Iskandar thought about it for a second before smiling at Peter along with Jaune.

"Why don't we let him?"

Iskandar asked clapping Jaune on the back as he smiled. Peter just looked between the two before just chuckling.

"Well why not, I was going to ask later if a student would help me with something anyways."

Peter said joyously as Jaune just threw a fist into the air triumphantly. Iskandar just smiled as the three turned to face the class only for Jaune to stop.

"Wait let my partner join us as well, she would be of great help." Jaune said getting a laugh out of Peter who nodded. "Alright Nora come on down!"

Jaune cheered causing Nora to jump up out of her seat and out of Ren's grasp as she jumped down towards Jaune. Ren just let his head hit the desk in frustration as Pyrrha pat his back lightly. Jaune caught Nora as she jumped down to the center of the class Nora giggling happily as Jaune sat her down and she gave a salute to Iskandar and Peter.

"Nora Valkyrie at your service!"

Nora cheered happily as Jaune pat her on the head. Peter saluted back to Nora as he and Iskandar turned to face the class.

"Well now that that is finished why don't we go over introductions again. Well I am Peter Port your Grimm studies instructor."

Peter greeted waving a hand towards Iskandar for him to introduce himself again as well.

"Well spoken!" Iskandar cheered before clearing his throat and turning to the class. "I am Iskandar the King of New Macedonia as well as your new strategy teacher!"

Iskandar cheered making the class all look between each other whispering about Iskandar calling himself King. The students also whispered about Jaune calling Iskandar father and the way they acted. Peter quickly stepped forward to continue speaking.

"Well class with this little turn of events I will be changing the lecture up from what I had planned originally." Peter said looking over the class waving a hand to Jaune and Nora. "These two shall assist me in a little demonstration, but first let me say something very important."

Peter said holding his hands behind his back seemingly smiling behind his giant mustache. The class seemed interested in what Peter had to say not sure what to make of the turn of events but not bothered either. Ren and Pyrrha though, well they seemed confused as to why Peter had allowed Jaune and Nora to help but they could get over that easily. Team RWBY on the other hand were just at a loss for what to say or do in the situation staring at Jaune and Nora as they just smiled in at the class.

"Alright class, tell me what is it that is the greatest threat this world knows?" Peter asked smiling at the class as they all looked at him strangely for asking such a simple question. "Well I guess you all know the answer already and that is the Grimm!"

Peter cheered walking to one side of the class throwing his arms wide. Iskandar smiled at Peter's enthusiasm chuckling at Peter.

"Now the Grimm go by many names, like demons, monsters, creatures of Darkness! But I prefer to call them prey!" Peter cheered getting nods from Iskandar, Jaune and Nora all of them intrigued in what Peter was saying. The class on the other had seemed to be losing interest quick. "You all have come here to fight the Grimm. To become Huntsman and Huntresses!"

Peter cheered waving a hand at Jaune and Nora.

"And these two volunteers will show you all what it means to be Huntsman and Huntress'!"

Peter cheered as Jaune and Nora smiled and gave each other a high five. Iskandar just smiled at this stomping his foot throwing his arms wide.

"That is amazing!" Iskandar cheered his voice booming throughout the class. "Tell me what do you have in mind?!"

Iskandar asked happily as Peter just laughed crossing his arms behind his back.

"Now why spoil the surprise." Peter said his mustache turning up as he smiled. "Why not occupy the class while I bring these two rowing students their challenge!"

Peter cheered getting a nod from Iskandar.

"With pleasure."

Iskandar said happily turning to look at the class as Peter quickly ran out of the class only to stop at the door.

"Oh, can you please get rid of that Boarbatusk for me?"

Peter asked as Iskandar nodded walking towards the cage in the corner of the room. Iskandar walked up drawing a Sparta from his waste. Iskandar walked up and stabbed into the cage causing a squeal to echo out of the cage only for it to die out. Peter nodded his thanks and ran out of the room while Iskandar just smiled and looked up the class.

"Now class I will be take over so let me ask you all one question!" Iskandar cheered as the class all shared a look not sure what was going on but looked to Iskandar ready for his question. "Tell me what strategy is?"

Iskandar asked getting confused looks from all the students not sure what to make of his question but figured they would answer. Weiss was on the one raise her hand first getting a smile from Iskandar as he waved at her.

"Strategy is a plan of action or policy designed to achieve a major or overall aim."

Weiss answered with the most text book answer anyone had ever heard. Iskandar nodded at Weiss letting her sit back down.

"Well now that is a very generic answer but a correct one." Iskandar said smiling at the class. "Now though tell me what does having a strategy entail?"

Iskandar asked looking over the class for an answer only for Pyrrha to stand up to answer Iskandar.

"Having a strategy allows a team of Huntsman and Huntress to have a plan of attack in a fight so they could take victory."

Pyrrha answered getting a smile from Iskandar.

"Very good um…"

Iskandar said only to pause when he couldn't think of a name for the girl. This surprised Pyrrha as she was surprised to hear that Iskandar didn't know her till she remembered Jaune didn't know either. This brought a smile to Pyrrha's face. Jaune just tapped his father's arm.

"Pyrrha, her name is Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune said getting a nod from his father.

"Right thank you, well Pyrrha that was a great answer but you seem to be mistaken about something."

Iskandar said surprising Pyrrha as she tilts her head to the side.

"What might I be mistaken about?"

Pyrrha asked hoping that Iskandar would explain.

"Well Pyrrha you see you said a strategy will give you victory but that is not always true." Iskandar said surprising the class as they seemed interested in what Iskandar had to say. "You see no matter how great a plan, no matter how well thought out it is and no matter what preparations you make, no strategy will survive first contact with your enemy."

Iskandar said surprising the class as many of the students shared a look only for one kid to start laughing. Everyone in the class turned to see a young man with copper hair sitting in the front row. His legs where kicked up onto the desk as he smiled smugly at Iskandar.

"What does it matter if we have a strategy or not." The boy said arrogantly causing Jaune to glare at him. Iskandar didn't seem to mind as he wanted the boy to continue. "I mean we're fighting a bunch of mindless monsters so who cares if we have a strategy."

The boy said only for Iskandar to shake his head at him.

"What is your name young man?"

Iskandar asked as the boy just lost his smile raising a brow at Iskandar.

"My name is Cardin Winchester."

The boy said taking his feet off his desk leaning forward to look at Iskandar.

"Well Cardin, why do you say that?"

Iskandar asked only for Cardin to roll his eyes at him.

"I just said it, we're fighting mindless monsters. We don't need a strategy to fight mindless monsters like them it's just stupid."

Cardin said many of the students believing what he had said. Iskandar on the other hand didn't as he just shook his head at Cardin.

"Cardin I can understand your thought but you see, are Grimm the only enemy's Huntsman and Huntress have to face?"

Iskandar asked getting a surprised look from Cardin and the class.

"What do you mean?"

A random student asked getting a chuckle out of Iskandar.

"Come now haven't you all heard the news lately, a notorious criminal was fought off by a Huntress and one of the students here in this class." Iskandar said passing a small glance at Ruby causing her to flinch as she wilted slightly. The class didn't notice this though as they jus whispered about who the student may be. Iskandar just raised a hand stopping the classes talking. All the students went silent at this turning to Iskandar for him to go on. "Now you see Huntsman and Huntress don't just fight Grimm. They also fight criminals and some are even soldiers who fight other soldiers."

Iskandar said as he turned to look at Cardin who seemed confused by what he was saying. Iskandar was about to continue talking only for the door to the class room to get kicked open as Peter ran in.

"Sorry for the wait class but I have everything set up, please come along!"

Peter cheered with a smile waving the class to follow him. The class just looked confused only for Iskandar to start laughing.

"Well you heard him class get going!" Iskandar cheered waving the class to go on. Jaune and Nora where about to run after the class only for Iskandar to stop them. "You two should get you weapons and gear first."

Iskandar said getting a nod from the two as the quickly went to change into their combat attire.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and Nora made their way back to the class who was now standing outside in the courtyard with a giant cage with Iskandar and Peter standing on either side of it. Jaune just smiled at the sight of his father waving as he did. Nora just jumped happily as she pointed at the giant cage.

"Oh my god Jaune, what do you think is in the cage? What do you think?!"

Nora cheered quickly jumping onto Jaune's shoulders. Jaune just chuckled at her as he looked over the cage.

"Who knows but it might be something awesome."

Jaune said making Nora happier as she hugged Jaune. The two of them walked up to Iskandar and Peter ready to face their challenge.

"Alright Jaune, Nora are you ready?" Iskandar asked getting nods from both girls as they smiled. Iskandar just chuckled happily at them turning towards Peter. "Well then let's get on with it, shall we?"

Iskandar asked Peter who just laughed and nodded.

"Take your positions please!" Peter cheered as the class all back up away from the cage while Jaune and Nora took their place across from the cage ready to face their challenge. "Now class these two shall show us what it means to be a Huntsman or Huntress!"

Peter shouted pulling a lever on the cage letting its door open allowing a giant scaly beast to walk out of the cage. The beast was at least three meters tall with large bulky legs and a long snout with rows of pointy teeth. The beast had large plates of white bone along its snout reaching up over its eyes with bright red markings running along the bone. The beast looked like a giant alligator with long barbs running along its tail. Its front legs had what look like hands with long claws on it. Jaune smiled at the sight of the beast while Nora seemed to be surprised before smiling like Jaune did. Jaune just drew his sword Damocles while Nora readied her hammer.

"Nora, are you ready?"

Jaune asked with a smile looking over his shoulder at Nora. She just smiled back at him nodding.

"You bet!"

Nora cheered making Jaune's smile grow even further as he chuckled and turned back to the beast before them. Jaune slowly slid his foot forward towards the beast closely as it growled at them. 'So, we are fighting a Mosasaur, well this will certainly be fun.' Jaune thought with a smile watching as the beast's tail swung back and forth, its hands digging its claws into the ground ready to charge them. Jaune just smiled turning back to Nora.

"Watch out for its tail and keep out of its jaws, I'll try and cut its throat open and end this quick."

Jaune said getting a nod from Nora as she smiled at him. Jaune just chuckled as the beast let out a loud ear splitting roar quickly shooting forward towards Jaune and Nora. Jaune quickly dove to the left while Nora dove to the right. The pair both dodging the beast's jaws as they snapped closed where the two once stood. The beast quickly turned towards Nora while sweeping its tail at Jaune. Jaune quickly rolled under the beast's tail while Nora swung her hammer smashing the beasts face away from her. Jaune raised his sword as he rolled slashing along the beast's tail. Both strikes caused the beast to roar in rage as it tried to strike at Jaune and Nora. Nora quickly ducked under the Mosasaur's jaws as they snapped at her. When she ducked under its attack the beast leaned forward trying to slash her with its claws. Jaune saw this quickly rolling past the beast's tail as it swept at him. Jaune quickly ran forward jumping up onto the beast's back and stabbed his blade into it causing the beast to reel its head back roaring in pain.

This saved Nora from the beast's claws. Nora saw this as her golden opportunity as she swung her hammer up smashing it into the beast making it flip backwards. Jaune yelped as he felt the beast get lifted with him on its back. He drew his blade from the beasts back, diving to the side where he hit the ground in a roll as the beast fell flat on its back with a bang. Jaune quickly got back to his feet at the end of his roll as he watched the beast roll back onto its feet as well, swinging its tail at Nora. She quickly used her hammer to flip herself over the tail dodging the strike. Jaune smiled at this quickly running forward as the beast tried to turn around fast enough to snap its jaws at him. Jaune quickly ducked under its jaws sliding along the stone ground slashing along the beast's neck leaving a deep gash. The beast howled in pain at this thrashing some as it swung its clawed hands at Jaune. He cursed at this jumping back narrowing dodging the beast's claws as one of them cut into his left arm. Jaune quickly back pedaled away from the beast joining next to Nora.

"Jaune are you ok?"

Nora asked worriedly as she saw the cut on Jaune's left arm where he bled lightly. Jaune nodded at her rotating his sword in hand.

"Looks like we win."

Jaune said with a smile as Nora turned to the beast as it tried to let out a roar only for blood to spill out of its mouth as it gurgled. Jaune slowly sheathed his blade as he and Nora watched the Mosasaur thrashed around drowning in its own blood before it fell onto the ground dead. The entire class just stood staring in shock at what they saw amazed at how quickly Jaune and Nora had dispatched the beast. Peter and Iskandar on the other hand where just clapping loudly.

"That was an amazing battle!"

Iskandar cheered with loud joyous laugh as Peter laughed alongside him.

"Indeed, it has been a long-time sense I've seen such talent and skill!"

Peter cheered ready to go on only for the bell to ring signaling classes end. Peter seemed disheartened by this as but Iskandar didn't seem to care.

"Well class that bell means we are done but if you want to stay then do, if not take your leave!"

Iskandar shouted as many students did as he said and left while a few stayed walking up to listen to more only for Iskandar to point them to Peter. The students seemed disappointed with that but they walked over to Peter who just seemed happy students would stay after. Iskandar just walked over to Jaune and Nora while Pyrrha and Ren did the same. Iskandar just walked up to Jaune his arms wide as he smiled at him.

"Jaune my boy, that was magnificent!"

Iskandar cheered as Jaune smiled throwing his arms wide just like Iskandar.

"Thank you, father!"

Jaune shouted embracing his father in a hug. Both men laughing as Nora bounced up to Iskandar.

"It was, wasn't it? Jaune was so awesome slashing stabbing and then he won!"

Nora cheered exuberantly as Iskandar laughed happily at her.

"Jaune you have quite a partner." Iskandar said letting Jaune go looking down at Nora who barely reached above his abs in height. Nora just smiled happily at Iskandar glad he liked her. "Come dear let me give you a hug as well."

Iskandar said happily only for Nora to smile widely at him quickly running up to Iskandar, wrapping her arms as far around his waist as she could and then picked Iskandar up over her head hugging him. Iskandar chuckled happily in surprise as he pat Nora's head.

"Nora please put him down."

Ren said quickly tapping Nora's arm only for Iskandar to wave Ren off. Nora did as Ren said with a slight pout only for Iskandar to ruffle her hair.

"Now don't be sad it's all ok." Island at said turning to Jaune with a smile. "You have quite the partner here Jaune. You best make her a bride, she is quite the catch!"

Iskandar cheered with a laugh as Jaune laughed alongside him.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

Jaune said not the slightest bit surprised by his father's words. Ren on the other hand just looked confused while Pyrrha and Nora blushed. Pyrrha blushed because of how easily Jaune and Iskandar talked about marriage. Nora blushed because she was embarrassed and was thinking internally about how she didn't hat Jaune but wanted Ren to be her husband. Iskandar just smiled as his laughter died turning to Ren and Pyrrha.

"Well Jaune introduce me to the rest of your team now!"

Iskandar cheered ready to meet the people who would fight alongside his son.

End

 **AN/Hurray a new chapter for you strangely happy little readers.**

 **now leave me a review so i know what your minds think of this chapter.**

 **also follow and fav if you wish.**


	6. Chapter 6

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 6 crazy day

 **8 Years ago.**

Iskandar stood in a large flat desert plateau staring out at a river cutting through the plateau heading towards a lake at the far end of the plateau. Iskandar nodded happily at the sight before turning around to look at the people before him. These people were from several small villages that had been destroyed by Grimm. Iskandar and Jaune along with some Hunter's that passed by had saved the people and offered to travel together. Jaune had convinced Iskandar that he should let them join and protect them. Jaune also said it would help with building his kingdom if he had people willing to settle land with him. That was true but Iskandar didn't expect to have gotten so many people to join him so early on.

"Alright this is where we will build. Do not worry about the Grimm! Any that come shall all be met with my fury and might!" Iskandar shouted getting cheered from the large group of people. There were at least over 200 people before him. Many in carriages with lumber and stone stacked high in the carriages. Iskandar smiled happily at the people before taking a deep breath. "Let us begin to build our new home!"

Iskandar shouted out getting another cheer while the people began to move about disembarking their carriages and began to set up tents. Many of the people moved, spreading out all of them setting up their tents in different area's while the carriages with lumber and stone moved far off to set it all up to build for later. Iskandar just smiled at this before he heard a small giggle to his side. He looked down to his now 10 year old son Jaune who just smiled up at him.

"What is it Jaune?"

Iskandar asked only for Jaune to smile wider at him.

"Well you told me you were a king and while in the Hetairoi you have an army. I just can't help but enjoy watching you act like a king to people."

Jaune said getting a smile from his father who knelt down ruffling his hair.

"I'm glad to hear that, now Jaune lets go and begin patrolling the area. We don't want any Grimm to show up while everyone is getting settled in."

Iskandar said getting a vigorous nod from Jaune before turning to a small group of men and woman. All the men and women were dressed in different types of armor with various weapons in hand. One of the men of the group was a tall muscular man with long shoulder length pitch black hair. The man was dressed in a pair of black cargos with a muscle shirt on. Hanging from the mans waist were a pair of scythes. The man quickly straightened up when Iskandar came up to him. The man was at least a head shorted then Iskandar but still had an imposing form.

"Shall we spread out?"

The man asked looking to Iskandar like a soldier would his commanding officer.

"Correct Kin, I need you to spread out all the Huntsmen and Huntresses you have to keep watch around everyone incase Grimm show up."

Iskandar said getting a curt nod from Kin.

"Alright you heard him we'll spread out in groups of three and watch over as many people as we can!"

Kin shouted to all the Huntsman and Huntress before him. There were at least 50 of them all standing behind him nodding. The hunters all began shouting between each other as they grabbed their bags moving out in groups of three to watch over the people.

"Also Kin take Jaune with you." Iskandar said surprising Kin as he turned looking down to Jaune who just smiled at him. Kin looked worriedly to Jaune not sure if he should take him before turning to Iskandar questionably. Iskandar just smirked at the look. "Don't worry, I doubt Jaune is at your level of skill yet but he will most certainly not slow you down. If anything he would push himself to match. No surpass you."

Iskandar said surprising Kin before he looked down to Jaune. Kin just huffed putting his hands on his hips before turning to Iskandar.

"I would like to take your word, I would but I need to see him in action before I agree to this."

Kin said getting a joyous laugh from Iskandar who just clapped him on the shoulder.

"Them why don't you have a quick match with him. Think of it as training, I can send some of my soldiers from the Hetairoi to fill in the gaps in the guard while you do this."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Kin.

"Sounds good to me, alright Jaune you heard the man let's get going."

Kin said quickly giving a polite bow to Iskandar before Jaune and him moved off to a clear flat area just away from the people. Two people followed behind Kin to be his partners and referees for this little sparring match he was about to have. Jaune just followed Kin before he told him to stand still while Kin took one of the short scythes on his waist and used it to draw a circle in the ground around him and Jaune. The circle had to be 20 feet wide giving more than enough room to move around for someone as small as Jaune.

"Alright, here are the rules." Kin said drawing Jaune's attention. "You have to land at least 5 hits on me in 30 minutes or less to come on the watch. Now I will still take you if you could land three but any less you can't be on watch, am I clear."

Kin said getting a nod from Jaune before he smiled at him.

"But what if I hit you more than 5 times in those 30 minutes?"

Jaune asked hearing the two men he came with Kin chuckle from the side. Jaune ignored them in favor of listening to Kin.

"No need to worry about that, if you do hit me 5 times I will call my defeat, your defeat is decide if you can't hit me 5 times in those 30 or if I knock you out of this ring."

Kin said waving a hand at the ring he drew getting a nod from Jaune.

"Alright I can do that."

Jaune said drawing his sword Damocles from his hip getting into his stance. Kin drew his twin scythes and waited for one of the men on the outside of the ring to start the fight. Both men just smiled before one drew his sword and raised it over head while the man beside him set up a 30 minute timer on his scroll.

"Begin!"

The man called and Kin quickly raised his scythes up just as Jaune shot forward towards him. Kin easily blocked the first slash Jaune threw at him. He then lifted his left foot kicking out to hit Jaune in the gut. To Kin's surprise Jaune actually dodged the kick. Even more surprising Jaune had actually landed a strike on him as he stabbed the bladed pommel of his sword into Kin's leg as he dodge it. Kin actually smiled at this before retracting his leg quickly taking a step back from Jaune. Jaune moved to follow only to be forced to duck as Kin slashed out with his right scythe. Jaune quickly fell to the ground using his small form to roll under the attack. Jaune tried to come up in Kin's guard only to get kicked in the face when he came to his feet. Jaune grunted as he was sent flying 8 feet back from Kin.

"Come on kid you actually landed a hit, don't get taken down from just that!"

One of the men outside the ring called. Jaune just pushed himself back to his feet wiping his now bloody nose. Kin just stared slightly surprised at Jaune but didn't say anything. Kin just reversed the grips on his scythes ready for Jaune. Jaune took a deep breath sniffling through blood before running forward towards Kin slashing out at him. Kin easily blocked all the slashes Jaune threw his way, not even breaking a sweat. Kin quickly began to turn on his heels aiming to get Jaune closer to the edge of the ring and knock him out. Only Jaune noticed this and kept his distance moving from Kin's left to his right so he couldn't get knocked out of the ring.

Kin just smiled at this surprised at how smart Jaune was before quickly shot forward close up to Jaune slamming the handle of his scythe into Jaune's gut. Jaune folded over the handled his cheeks seeming to puff. Kin stared surprised by this before Jaune quickly spit up blood at Kin's face. Kin backed away to keep the blood away from him in surprise only to feel as Jaune slashed his arm. Kin just stared in surprise again as he looked to Jaune who smiled at him with bloody teeth. 'He used the blood from his nose to spit at me in hopes of blinding me. He planned to take a hit so he could get close enough to strike back.' Kin thought in surprise looking to Jaune.

"That's 2 hits, one more I can join the watch. But I am going to hit you 3 more times to make it 5."

Jaune said smiling at Kin. Kin stared in surprise for a second before he began to laugh.

"Alright then, well it hasn't been 30 minutes yet but let's keep going."

Kin said smiling at Jaune who just wiped his mouth and raised his sword. Jaune quickly shot forward towards Kin slashing out repeatedly only for Kin to block every strike. This went on for minutes as Jaune tried to land more strikes but couldn't. Kin just smiled at him as Jaune rolled away from him quickly slashing up parrying one of Kin's scythes before rolling to the side again. Jaune quickly spun on his heels finally landing his third strike on Kin before getting back handed away. Kin just smiled at Jaune who hit the ground rolling into a ball before coming back up to his feet. Jaune went to charge Kin only to hear one of the men to the side call out stopping him.

"That's it ring out!"

The man called surprising Jaune as he looked down to see he indeed was knocked out of the ring. Jaune just stared for a second before sighing and sheathing his sword.

"Well I still get to join the watch seeing as I got 3 hits in."

Jaune said with a smile before rubbing his dirt and blood covered face. Kin just laughed from inside the ring walking up to Jaune.

"That's right, keep up the training and you will definitely beat me in no time!"

Kin cheered ruffling Jaune's hair. Jaune just smiled up to Kin before he was waved off to get cleaned up.

"Impressive isn't he."

Iskandar spoke up as he walked towards Kin. Kin turned around to see the large man come towards him.

"Yeah he is, without a doubt he will be one of the best Huntsman ever."

Kin said getting a laugh from Iskandar.

"Glad to hear it."

Iskandar said smiling as he watched Jaune run up to a woman at a tent. The woman screamed for a second before she went onto clean Jaune up with a towel and water. Iskandar laughed at the sight before moving off to help.

 **Present day**

Iskandar stood looking down to Jaune and his team eyeing them carefully.

"Well Father as you know this is my partner Nora Valkyrie, beside her is her childhood friend Lie Ren and finally beside him is his partner Pyrrha Nikos."

Jaune said waving a hand before his friends and team. Iskandar nodded smiling at the sight of them all.

"Well I must say you're a very interesting looking team." Iskandar said crossing his arms over his chest puffing it out as he did. "You three may only have known my son for little over a day now, but I want you all to get along well and become a proper team and family!"

Iskandar cheered getting a happy smile from Jaune and Nora. Though Nora still had some blush on her face from Iskandar asking Jaune to make her his bride. Ren and Pyrrha though just gave wary smiles not really sure what to make of Iskandar's words.

"E-excuse me sir but by family what do you mean?"

Pyrrha asked nervously getting a loud joyous laugh out of Iskandar.

"I guess it's only natural you don't know what I mean, Jaune would you care to elaborate for them?"

Iskandar asked Jaune who nodded at him with a smile. Jaune walked before them all clearing his throat before looking to his team.

"To be a warrior on a battlefield, the man or a woman who fights beside you are your family! Your brother's, your sisters! It doesn't matter which it is, so who ever you fight alongside is your Family, so you must always fight to protect your family!"

Jaune shouted draw the attention of some of the student's around. Ren and Pyrrha just stared at Jaune and Iskandar who both had wide toothy grins on their faces.

"See that is what I mean, you four will be a proper family!"

Iskandar cheered clapping Jaune's shoulder. Ren and Nora shared a look of surprise before smiling at them.

"I guess I could get behind that."

Ren said while Nora jumped up quickly climbing onto his shoulders.

"Yeah, I bet we would make the best family, team ever!"

Nora cheered throwing a fist into the air. Pyrrha just smiled at the two before turning back to Jaune and Iskandar.

"Yes, as a team we are a family so let's all work hard to be the best we can be."

Pyrrha said getting a smile from Jaune and Iskandar.

"Alright that is what I wanted to hear!"

Jaune and Iskandar shouted in unison before turning to each other in surprise. The two then smile before breaking out laughing. Iskandar reached a hand out quickly clapping Jaune on the back so hard a loud bang of a clap rang out. But Jaune didn't budge from the assault just standing next to his father laughing. Ren and Pyrrha just shared a wince thinking that Iskandar may have hurt Jaune but discarded the thought when they saw him laughing still. However Pyrrha's attention was taken away from the happy scene when she saw the blood slowly dripping down Jaune's arm.

"Jaune you're bleeding!"

Pyrrha gasped in surprise drawing Jaune's attention to his left arm where he saw he was indeed bleeding. Ren and Nora both turned to Jaune in surprise to see the cut on his left arm quickly coming up to check on him.

"Oh, yeah back when we were fighting the Mosasuar. Don't worry it's not deep it will heal in no time."

Jaune said not really worried about the cut on his arm while his team though shared worried looks.

"Jaune, why didn't you use your aura to protect you?"

Ren asked getting a nod from Pyrrha and Nora.

"Aura, what do you mean aura?"

Jaune asked just staring in confusion at Ren before looking to Iskandar to see if he knew what Ren was talking about. Iskandar only shrugged at Jaune not knowing what Ren meant either. Jaune turned back to Ren and Pyrrha who both just stared at Jaune in shock.

"Wait are you telling, me that you don't know what aura is?"

Ren asked getting a nod from Jaune.

"Is it something special?'

Jaune asked wondering why he never heard about this aura stuff before. Ren just stared wide eyed and shocked before he realized something. He slowly turned to Pyrrha who seemed to have come to the same realization he had. The two slowly turned back to Jaune and Iskandar with wide eyes. Just as Ren and Pyrrha turned back to Jaune and his father Team RWBY came up behind them waving.

"Hey gu…"

Ruby began to great them only to be stopped when Pyrrha and Ren shouted in unison.

"YOU MEAN THIS ENTIRE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN FIGHTING WITHOUT AURA?!"

Team RWBY recoiled at the outburst before realizing what Ren and Pyrrha had said. All of team RWBY slowly turned to look at Jaune who just nodded at them.

"I'm not sure what you two mean, but seeing as I haven't heard of aura before I don't think I have ever used it." Jaune said very calmly not really sure why his Ren and Pyrrha were acting so weird. "Could you explain what aura is though? I mean if it's so surprising I don't know about then it's something I must know about if I am going to be a Huntsman, right?"

Jaune said with determination in his eyes. 'If they're acting so weird about this aura stuff then it must be important.' Jaune though ready to learn all he could about aura. Sadly, Ren and Pyrrha seemed to have broken down as the two had just lowered their heads and face palmed at him.

"Wait, how could you not know what aura is?!"

Weiss shouted surprising Jaune as he turned to his right where he saw all of team RWBY.

"Oh, hey guys I didn't see you…"

Jaune began only for Weiss to run it to him thrusting a finger into his face.

"How do you not know what aura is?!"

Weiss asked in an almost crazy tone her eyes wide in shock as Jaune just rubbed the back of his head.

"I just don't know about it. I mean no one ever told me about. Why is it really that important?"

Jaune asked really wanting someone to explain. 'Man if everyone is getting upset about this I really need to know what it is.' Jaune thought watching as Weiss just face palmed like Ren and Pyrrha had. He turned to Nora to see if she knew what was going on but he saw her now just using his father's arms like jungle gym bars handing from them happy, not really paying attention to the situation at hand. Jaune smiled at that but quickly brought his attention back to team RWBY to see if they could explain everything to him.

"Alright, Weiss just calm down let me explain." Blake said walking up to Jaune pulling Weiss away from him. "Alright Jaune, you see aura is a very important part of being a Huntsman or Huntress."

Blake said getting a curt nod from Jaune.

"I can see that from everyone's reaction."

Jaune said causing Blake to turn to the still face palmed forms of Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss.

"Yes, now you see Jaune aura is something every living creature has. Aura is the manifestation of one's soul and can be used to shield you in a fight. Aura is also used to manifest ones semblance a special power unique to a person. Now normally people unlock their aura through training and will power, though someone with considerable training can unlock another person's aura."

Blake explained getting a nod from Jaune as he cupped his chin in thought thinking about what she said.

"So if all living things have aura, does that mean the Grimm have aura as well?"

Jaune asked causing Blake to shake her head.

"No Grimm are soulless creatures of darkness, that is why we kill them."

Blake said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah and Grimm are just mean!"

Ruby quipped from behind Blake getting a smile from Jaune. Yang quickly patted Ruby on the head adorably.

"Alright, so if aura is able to make a shield to protect us in a fight then that means it's something I need." Jaune said turning to Blake and the others, just as Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss came out of their face palming stupor. "So does anyone here know how to unlock aura?"

Jaune asked smiling at his friend and team. The girls of team RWBY shared a look before shaking their head.

"Sorry Jaune, I don't know how to do that."

Ruby said sadly while Yang nodded at her.

"Same here."

Yang said apologetically to Jaune. Weiss just huffed mumbling about how she couldn't unlock his aura angrily. Blake just shook her head at him apologetically. Jaune didn't seem bother by this at all.

"Alright I just wanted to see if you girls could."

Jaune said turning back to Ren and Pyrrha to see if they could unlock his aura. Ren quickly shook his head at Jaune.

"Sorry can't help you Jaune."

Ren said getting a nod from Jaune just as he turned to Pyrrha who was looking to the side nervously.

"I-I could unlock your aura for you."

Pyrrha said nervously getting a wide smile from Jaune but surprised looks from everyone else.

"Really you can?"

Ruby said surprised that Pyrrha could do something like that.

"Of course she can you dunce. Pyrrha isn't a four-time Mistral Champion for nothing."

Weiss said as it was the most obvious thing ever. Ruby just grumbled at Weiss mumbling about her being mean. Jaune didn't really pay attention to them any more as Weiss began scolding Ruby for calling her mean. Yang went on to try and break the two up while Jaune just went on over to Pyrrha while Blake went to help her partner.

"So Pyrrha, would you be kind enough to unlock my aura?"

Jaune asked with a polite smile. Pyrrha just got slightly nervous, a slight blush on her face before taking a deep breath and nodding. Pyrrha asked Jaune to close his eyes as she went on to rest a hand on his shoulder and began a strange chant. Iskandar stood off to the side watching the scene play out with Nora sitting on his shoulders doing the same. They watched as around Jaune a bright white light began to glow around him as Pyrrha chanted. Team RWBY and Ren all watched the scene themselves. Once Pyrrha was finished she slowly leaned forward somewhat out of breath. Jaune quickly caught her once she was done.

"Wow, are you ok?"

Jaune asked Pyrrha while team RWBY looked to her worriedly. They all looked worriedly to Pyrrha who waved them all off.

"It's ok, I was just taken back by your aura." Pyrrha said looking to Jaune with the other to see he was still glowing. He looked down to his hands to see the glowing while also seeing the wound on his arm heal. Everyone else saw this as well and were all surprised by it. "You have quite a lot of aura."

Pyrrha said impressed as Jaune just looked himself over.

"Huh, I expected to feel different but no." Jaune said not really sure what he expected from having his aura unlocked. "Still Pyrrha thank you, this will truly help."

Jaune said smiling at Pyrrha happily causing her to blush slight before turning away.

"No problem we are a team after all."

Pyrrha said a small smile as Ren and Nora came up. Nora quickly jumped up onto Jaune's shoulders.

"Wow, Jaune that was so cool!" Nora cheered hugging Jaune. "You were like a big light bulb!"

Nora cheered getting a laugh out of Jaune and Iskandar.

"That he was, well I must take my leave for now. But I will try and have a sparring match with you tomorrow morning alright Jaune."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Right Father I can't wait!" Jaune called to his father as he began to walk away while many students all came up asking questions. Jaune just smiled at the scene before turning back to his friends. "Well why don't we go grab something to eat before we head back to the dorms."

Jaune said getting nods and cheers from his friends. With that Jaune and his friend all went off to eat ending their day.

 **End**

 **Hurray I finished a chapter. Really late update too so scream and scorn me all you want for this blunder. Yes fancy speak is good. Now as you see new stuff is great. I actually have no words other then.**

 **Please leave a review so I know what you're happy little reader people's minds think of this story. So yeah leave me a review. Please.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	7. Chapter 7

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 7 Father and Son

 **7 years ago**

Iskandar walked through the streets of his steadily growing Kingdom. It has been a year sense he settled into the desert landscape within the territory of Vacuo. In that year the people who have settled in New Macedonia built an ample town that can house all its peoples with ease. The town was large, being split down the center by the river that filled into the lake down past the village which was its main source of water. Iskandar walked down the street entering the market area. Along the street, Iskandar watched as people went about buying and selling wears. Several people bowed in his direction. Iskandar just waved at the people turning down one road. Iskandar slowly made his way over the river where he spotted his adopted son Jaune sitting on the bridge over the river. Iskandar smiled at this walking over to his son.

"Well this is where you have been hiding!"

Iskandar called getting Jaune's attention. Jaune just smiled at him waving a hand at him before getting up running towards him.

"I wasn't hiding, I just like sitting up here when I have free time."

Jaune said with a smile before Iskandar ruffled his hair.

"Really now I didn't know your free time was scheduled at the same time your classes with Waver where supposed to take place."

Iskandar said causing Jaune to wince turning away.

"Oh, right master Waver's classes." Jaune said lowering his head. "I completely forgot about that, I mean I was walking around the town wall with Kin earlier so I forgot I even had classes today."

Jaune said apologetically only for Iskandar to shake his head at him, a small smile on his lips.

"You can't forget about your responsibilities Jaune. Your studies are as important if not more important than your training with a sword." Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune. "While I will let this slide this time, I won't be so generous if this happens again. Now let's return home so you can apologize to Waver and get on with your studying."

Iskandar said the two turning to walk back home. On their way back home the two passed by a group of Huntsman and Huntress all returning from work outside of town. The group all bows to Iskandar and Jaune one of the Huntress ruffling Jaune's hair as she passed him. Many more people bowed in respect to Iskandar. It was truly a sight to see for Jaune. He knew his adopted father was a king but every time he saw people treat him as one was something that made him proud. Jaune truly admired Iskandar, even going so far as to say he would bring order back to the desert lands of Vacuo. Now many other people believed this as well, but there were few who doubted the claims. Also there were people who would try and take the power Iskandar has. In the last year sense New Macedonia was built and word spread of King Iskandar spread across the lands of Sanus.

In that year, there have been several people from both Vale and Shade Academy in Vacuo who have come to speak with Iskandar. Many of the people just come to make proper greetings with him, but some from Vacuo came to fight his father. Those who came for a fight all claimed if they could beat him he would have to relinquish his land to them. Really those people where fools who had no idea what they were getting into. Naturally thought Iskandar defeated them all with ease. However even after beating those who tried to steal Iskandar's land he never hated them for their actions. Iskandar would just laugh after winning claiming that he would gladly take in any one who would wish for conquest. He claimed that he would grow his lands and conquer all the land around him, even taking Vacuo. It was quite the sight to see all the shocked face's of those who Iskandar had conquered in battle when he would offer them a place in his kingdom.

Jaune and Iskandar walked up towards a large castle before them. There were several armored men standing at the gate who stood straight at the sight of Iskandar. One of the men stopped him though holding his hand up.

"Sir it would seem someone has come to meet with you."

The guard said getting a nod from Iskandar.

"Are they waiting in the throne room?"

Iskandar asked getting a nod from the guard.

"Good, well I will go and greet them." Iskandar said with a smile before looking down to Jaune. "You go and meet with Waver to finish your studies."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune who just quickly ran off into the castle. Iskandar entered his castle walking through corridor after corridor onto the throne room passing some maids as he did. When Iskandar reached the throne room he was met with the sight of well dressed man with short black hair that was graying. The man was dressed in a white over coat with a glove over his right hand and suit pants. The man was surprisingly tall reaching at least up to Iskandar's chin. Iskandar noted a strange silver metal plate on the man's forehead over his right eye. The man looked to Iskandar politely bowing to him.

"I assume you are King Iskandar correct?" The man said getting a nod from Iskandar. "Good, my name is James Ironwood. I am a General from the kingdom of Atlas and I am one of the Vytal council members. I was sent here to meet with you."

James said getting a nod from Iskandar as he walked up to him.

"Well then General what do I owe this visit?"

Iskandar asked placing his hands on his hips only for the General to pull out his scroll.

"Well it would just happen that the Vytal council wishes to make proper greetings with you and I was the one they sent."

James said getting a nod from Iskandar.

"And why did they wish to greet me?"

Iskandar asked wondering what sort of game the man might be playing.

"Well it would just so happen that your land of New Macedonia is heading into the direction of becoming its own Kingdom. Well it's practically its own kingdom already, if a small one." The general said his scroll opening a message on it. "This is something that hasn't happened before, at least not successfully."

James said getting a nod from Iskandar. He remembered over hearing some people talking about the risk of New Macedonia ending up like Mount Glen.

"Well luckily we won't run the risk of failing as a kingdom."

Iskandar said proudly getting a nod from James.

"And the council would agree with that, which is why if you ever wish the council has made space for your kingdom to join if you succeed in building your kingdom."

James said getting a nod from Iskandar.

"Well that is quiet the offer, thank you but as things are I will decline."

Iskandar said surprising the general before he nodded at him.

"That's fine, well if you ever change your mind I left my scroll information for you."

James said getting a nod from Iskandar. James then bowed and left the castle making his way out of the throne. Iskandar just watched the man closely. 'Well this is an interesting development, I wonder what else will happen now.' Iskandar thought before chuckling as he walked over to his throne sitting down looking out a large window to his right. 'Things truly are happening fast.' Iskandar thought with a smile.

 **Present day**

Jaune walked out of the dorm building stretching as he did with a yawn just as the sun rose on the horizon. He was dressed slightly different than his normal combat attire. He still had his red waist cape and leather straps around his chest and waist only now he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt with red leather like collar around his neck and black fingerless gloves. He still had on his arm braces around his biceps and bracers though. Jaune just tilt his head to the side cracking his neck thinking about the previous day. In truth the previous day had been so much fun for him. His first real day of classes then finding out his father had arrived to be a teacher. It was such a great day for him. The previous night was entertaining as well with Ren and Pyrrha remarking about how exuberant his father was and Nora cheering about how cool she thought he was. Jaune was glad his team seemed to like his father. Jaune turned walking to the side of the dorm building where he saw his father standing smiling at him.

"Good morning Jaune, are you ready to get some more training in?!"

Iskandar asked exuberantly getting a vigorous nod from Jaune who quickly drew his sword.

"Of course father! I wish to test my new found aura!"

Jaune cheered getting a joyous laugh from his father who quickly drew his own sword. Iskandar's sword was the Sword of the Kupriotes. Which was a large roman Sparta, or better known cavalry sword with a golden circle in its cross guard, a blue leather grip and a golden lion head pommel. The sword was huge, at least half as long as Iskandar's legs. Iskandar though rotated the giant sword in hand making it look like a normal long sword in comparison to his own giant body.

"Alright Jaune, how do you wish our match to go today?"

Iskandar asked getting a smile from Jaune.

"I asked my team last night about normal matches and it would seem the victor is normally decided when your opponent's aura enters the red or is broken." Jaune said getting a nod from Iskandar. "I can check my aura on my scroll but I can't very well check in our fight, so I think we will need someone to check for me."

Jaune said focusing into his connection with the Hetairoi surprised at how much easier it felt as he easily summoned a man. In purple flames a tall man with long black hair dressed in a long red coat and golden muffler. Underneath the coat he had on a black shirt with a dark grey vest and black suit pants and dress shoes. Jaune was surprised at this before smiling at the man.

"Hello Master Waver."

Jaune greeted getting a nod from his long time teacher. The man turned back to Iskandar bowing politely to him.

"My King, I know the situation so would you like for me to mediate this battle?"

Waver asked getting a chuckle out of Iskandar.

"If you would be so kind, Jaune please explain what he will be doing."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune who walked up to Waver handing him his scroll.

"I will like for you to call the match if this green bar turns red or is emptied."

Jaune said showing Waver the aura meter. Waver nodded at this walking back away from Jaune and Iskandar as they took their places before each other. Waver just raised his hand over head looking between the two.

"Begin!"

Waver shouted dropping his hand looking down to the scroll as Jaune and Iskandar began their sparing match. Jaune shot forward towards his father who just smiled at him stepping forward slashing out with his Sparta. Jaune brought his sword up blocking the strike, with a loud crack of metal and a bang from the force of the two swords colliding sending out a blast of wind around them. The force was so strong it made the windows of the dorm build shake. Jaune quickly lifted his blade tilting it so his father's sword could fly over his head as he ducked. Iskandar quickly stepped forward punching towards Jaune face. Jaune dodged the strike feeling as his father's face grazed his cheek. Iskandar just smiled shifting his punch into a swing to back hand Jaune in the face. However Jaune moved with the back hand doing a cartwheel dodging the strike by a hair. Jaune planted his left hand on the ground holding him up and spun his hips to kick at his father's face.

Iskandar just smiled at this lifting his head out of the strike while slashing with his sword. Jaune used his left hand pushing himself up jumping while blocking his father's sword. His father's sword crashed into his sending him back flying to which he just flipped in the air landing back on his feet sliding away from his father. Iskandar though didn't want Jaune to have a chance to retaliate as he charged forward. However Jaune was much faster than his father easily charging in meeting his father halfway. Jaune came up to him in a flash of red and black bring his sword up slashing diagonally towards his father's chest. Iskandar easily blocked the strike using his strength to force Jaune back. Jaune grunted as he blocked the strike only for him to be sent spinning around to his left. Jaune didn't let this stop him adjusting his feet to spin on his heels and threw his left arm out to back hand his father. Iskandar though easily blocked the hit with his own left before grabbing Jaune's arm, bringing him up and head butting him.

The force of the head but was strong enough to send Jaune crashing to the ground. Jaune had expected to be knocked unconscious only to keep himself lucid and awake. Jaune quickly rolled to the side as his father brought his foot down stomping on the ground with all his might. The stomp was strong enough to crater the ground some where he had been laying. Iskandar didn't let the surprise of Jaune being conscious distract him though, quickly slashing out with his sword. Jaune and him began slashing and hacking at one another both blades crashing together in bright shows of sparks and loud clangs of metal. The two had fought like this as long as they have known each other Jaune always aiming to at least get one good hit on his father. Iskandar quickly slashed out bringing his sword down in an over the head strike. Jaune met the strike head on deflecting it to his right with the flat of his blade holding his left hand against the other side of it to keep it straight. Iskandar's sword quickly crashed into the ground giving Jaune the chance to come in to his father's guard.

Jaune went in throwing his left elbow towards his father's gut only for him to catch his elbow with his left hand. Iskandar then lifted his knee up slamming it into Jaune's gut sending him flying back. Jaune crashed into the ground with a heavy thump rolling into a ball before pushing himself up to his feet. Jaune prepared to charge again only for Waver to speak up stopping him.

"That is the match the bar has been depleted."

Waver said as Jaune looked down to himself to see his aura was gone as it flickered and faded away. Jaune just sighed before looking back to his father who just stood smiling at him.

"Well, even if that is the end of the match I must say Jaune I amazed that you lasted so long!" Iskandar cheered getting a smile from Jaune. "That aura stuff is truly useful; normally the match would have ended long before now. But I must say I'm delightedly surprised at how useful it happens to be."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune as they both sheathed their blades.

"I'm amazed as well, I really didn't expect to last as long as I did against you." Jaune said happy about how his aura helped him. "I mean normally if you head butted me like you had I would be unconscious."

Jaune said getting a nod from Iskandar as Waver walked up returning his scroll to him before fading away. Iskandar just walked up to him clapping him on the shoulder proudly.

"Well, I'm also glad to see you are still as skilled as ever!"

Iskandar cheered with a wide toothy smile as Jaune nodded at him.

"Yes, I'm glad I was able to match you so well."

Jaune said smiling back at his father before a voice came from behind them.

"Well I'm glad you two are getting along so well, but could you tell me why you had decided to have this little bout right outside the dorms!"

Jaune and Iskandar turned around to see one Glynda Goodwitch glaring at them pointing to the dorm building. The two men just turned looking up to the dorm where they could see groups of students all staring out of their windows glaring at them. The two men just chuckled at this having not noticed the crowd of onlookers.

"Well I apologize for the inconvenience of waking you all!" Iskandar shouted at the student's hanging from the windows. "But you have to admit you got to see quiet the show didn't you!"

Iskandar shouted joyously before turning back to Glynda with Jaune. Many of the students nodded at Iskandar as he turned away all admitting that they did get to see something cool. However most of them grumbled about being woken up so early. Iskandar and Jaune both bowed apologetically at Glynda.

"Care to explain to me why you two chose to fight here over one of the training halls?"

Glynda asked crossing her arms over her chest as Iskandar laughed scratching his cheek.

"I apologize for the disturbance we've caused, but it just so happens I don't know where the training hall is nor would I know how to work one."

Iskandar said getting a tired sigh out of Glynda who turned around waving a hand.

"It can't be helped; I'll show you the training hall and teach you how to properly use it."

Glynda said before turning looking back at Jaune.

"Also, that was a very impressive bout Mr. Arc. I hope you show just as much skill in my class when the time comes."

Glynda said getting a nod from Jaune who just smiled at the praise.

"I'll not disappoint you ma'am!" Jaune cheered before turning to his father. "Well I am going back up to my room, to shower and prepare for classes."

Jaune said getting a nod from his father.

"Good to hear, well then I must get going."

Iskandar said ruffling his father's hair before turning and following after Glynda. Jaune just smiled at his father before quickly running back into the dorm building. Jaune quickly headed back to his room to get cleaned and changed up so he could start his day.

End

 **AN/ Hurray I did a new chapter for you strange little happy reader people! Well this chatper was fun to write that fight. I wanted this chapter to be one that mainly showed off exactly how skilled Jaune really is and what he is capable of. Also if people are wondering what his stats would be if he was a Heroic spirit, his stats are all the same as Kid Alexander from Fate/ Grand Order. Now if anyone may be wondering, see Jaune is basically a Pseudo Heroic spirit, only he is more a human who has a contract with a Heroic spirit to give him power over Heroic spirits like Ishtar and Jean D'Arc in fate Apocrypha. Which is why Jaune can summon Bucephalus and People from Hetairoi.**

 **Here them stats**

 **Strength: C**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Luck: A+**

 **NP: B+**

 **Mana: C**

 **Now please leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's minds think of the chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 8 Let the week come

 **6 years ago**

Iskandar stood at the top of one of the towers of his castle looking out over his Kingdom. The moon loomed over head while the city's bright lights shined out all around. Iskandar smiled at the sight of the Kingdom. The large city before him was amazing to look at. Iskandar had to admit that the world he was in had some interesting technology and its own strange version of Magic. Still Iskandar had to admit this world certainly had its difficulties with the Grimm around. Iskandar found the Grimm a minor threat to him. Grimm really were nothing but sad little creatures pointlessly trying to kill mankind. He could see from each time the beasts met his soldiers; they would be destroyed in an instant. Still though the fear people had of them was strange. 'Must be because they are so used to Grimm dominating most of the world.' Iskandar thought turning to look to his left where he saw Jaune sitting on the railing his legs hanging off the side staring up to the night sky.

"Something on your mind?"

Iskandar asked crossing his arms over his chest leaning back against the wall smiling at Jaune.

"Nothing really, I just wondering, maybe someday I should go off and look for my family."

Jaune said surprising Iskandar. His arms fell to his side turning from Jaune cupping his chin in though. 'I see so he never gave up the hope to see them.' Iskandar thought before looking back to Jaune.

"I guess there isn't anything wrong with that, but you're only 12 years old, I can't exactly send you out on your own yet, I would look like a bad parent. At least not in the eyes of the people of this world."

Iskandar said only for Jaune to look at him in confusion.

"I wasn't asking to leave now; I still have training and studies to do with you and everyone." Jaune said throwing his arms up only to wobble some about to fall from the tower before catching himself. He took a deep breath before looking back to Iskandar. "I said someday I should leave not now, I still have some work to do before I leave. Also, I want to head to Beacon academy someday to become a Huntsman."

Jaune said getting a nod from Iskandar who missed him almost fall.

"Well for this Beacon you still have a long way to go what another 5 or 6 years before you attend. I guess if you leave 2 years before going to Beacon you would have the time to try and find your family, but that is up to you."

Iskandar said getting a smile from Jaune.

"I'll stay for another 4 years training and studying with you, then I'll go out searching for my family. After that I'll become one of the greatest Huntsman the world has ever seen!"

Jaune cheered shooting to his feet throwing his hands over his head letting his voice echo over the city. Iskandar stared in slight surprise before smiling widely at Jaune and letting out a loud joyous laugh.

"That's the spirit! If you really want to do this then I'll see to it that you become such a Huntsman! No I will make you a hero for this world to admire!" Iskandar cheered back at Jaune his voice booming out. "This will be more than just you reaching your goals, this will also be your trial to prove you will be my successor!"

Iskandar shouted swinging his hand out clapping Jaune on the shoulder only to knock him from the tower. Jaune and Iskandar were laughing joyously till they realized what happened. Iskandar quickly looked over the railing watching Jaune fall from the castle tower before getting caught by a scythe shooting out from one window. Kin stuck his head out the window looking up to Iskandar.

"Really, you did it again!"

Kin shouted only for Iskandar to chuckle at him with a shrug. Jaune just laughed joyously before thanking Kin as he pulled him into the castle. Iskandar just sighed in relief before looking out over the city again. 'It would be foolish to keep him here forever. He will need to learn of the world on his own sooner or later.' Iskandar thought with a knowing smile before the thought of him maybe being at Beacon with Jaune when he got there.

 **Present day**

Jaune got back to his room after his sparing match with his father only for Pyrrha to lecture him for his actions. Pyrrha had been one of the people woken up by Jaune and his father's fight having been one of the first to watch it. Pyrrha did admit that she found the fight amazing saying she never expected to see such a battle before. Ren and Nora had no real problem with the fight other than Ren complaining about being woken up so early. Nora quipped that Ren was just acting like a sloth, being lazy and such. It got a laugh out of Jaune as he and Nora had dubbed Ren the sloth Ninja. Pyrrha had laughed at their little joke while they all went about their early morning getting ready for the day. After that they all went out to get breakfast being joined by team RWBY who had also seen Jaune's fight with his father. They had woken up to the sound of the fighting and ran over to JNPR room looking out the window with Pyrrha and Nora watching the match.

Yang talked about how much she really wanted to have a fight with Jaune saying she should be able to take him on. Jaune laughed at this saying he would be more than willing to fight her believing it would be a great fight. After they all got breakfast and lounged about before class their day had gone by quickly. At the end of the day they had class with some speedster of a man who zipped around the class room talking a thousand words a second. The class was interesting if you could follow the teacher which very few could. The rest of the day after that was quite with Nora and Jaune messing around talking about his father and his fight. Ren and Pyrrha just watched from the side smiling happily at them. After that they went to sleep. The next day Jaune woke up early again only this time doing his normal exercise then a simple sparing match with one of the soldiers from the Hetairoi. Again, the day had gone by quickly with the last class of the day being on dust.

Sadly, to say they didn't get to do anything with dust in the class that day so Jaune and Nora were disappointed having wanted to make some explosions. Ren and Pyrrha both noted to keep Jaune and Nora under watchful eye in that class from then on. The next day was fun seeing as they got to have strategy class with Iskandar. Interesting enough it was Professor Port who arranged for it seeing as he was supposed to be teaching again but gave the class to Iskandar instead. Jaune sat in class smiling down as his father stood before everyone a large table in the center of the room with a hologram of a battle Jaune new very well. Behind Iskandar stood Waver with a calculated stare over the class.

"Alright class I hope you all are ready to learn!" Iskandar cheered and surprisingly half the students cheered back. Jaune just laughed at this seeing as in the last 4 days most of the students had become very fond of his father. Jaune just smiled shaking in his seat happily. Beside him Nora was doing the same watching to see what Iskandar was going to show the class. "Now Class, I will be depicting a battle from a war a very, very long time ago."

Iskandar said waving to Waver to turn off the lights. The class all shared a slightly confused look but figured they would stay quiet and listen. Though one student raised his hand. It was the boy named Cardin who had questioned Iskandar the first day of classes about what value strategy was.

"Hey I thought you were going to teach us about battle plans and stuff, not history."

Cardin said smugly with a cocky smirk on his face. Iskandar turned to his thoughtfully with a knowing smile.

"Mr. Winchester, history is full of great battles that were used in war. These battles are where you will see strategy in use and how many failed and many more succeeded." Iskandar said making Cardin's smirk fade away as he huffed turning from him. The class just stared interested in Iskandar's method of teaching wondering how he would show them the battles. "Now, I learned how to use this amazing little table here to depict these battles for you. Many of you may wonder if these battles happened seeing as they aren't recorded in history but believe, these battles are real."

Iskandar said surprising the class who all got excited to see this battle. Iskandar typed into the table hitting several symbols letting the hologram show 300 men in old like armor with large circular shields and spears. Jaune heard Pyrrha hum as she leaned forward looking down at the hologram. Jaune chuckled at this leaning towards her.

"How does it feel to see another Spartan?"

Jaune asked getting a confused look from Pyrrha only for him to point back down to the hologram. The holo Spartans all stood at the end of a narrow path on the edge of a cliff with one side facing the ocean. The Spartans stood facing a huge army far greater than its own forces. The class watched as Iskandar describe the battle in the hologram. He spoke of how the 300 Spartans held back a force of Persians who out number them 7 to 1. Many of the students asked who the Spartans and Persians where only for Waver to speak up from behind Iskandar.

"The Spartan's can be seen as the precursor to Vacuo, and the Persians could be Mantle before Mantle existed."

Waver lied, Jaune knew the battle was from Iskandar's world but still it's one of the best battles to learn about. Jaune was amazed at how easily Waver had learned all Remnants' history so quickly. Some students didn't believe it was real but Waver easily waved them off saying it is only natural to doubt them when no one knows of the battles. He told them that even if something isn't recorded you could still find traces of it in history and tales from the people who ancestors fought in those battles. Students still felt skeptical but stayed silent letting Iskandar continue. In truth, the students had to admit that the battle was indeed something to admire with how the Spartan's fought and the strategy they used. After the battle was finished being shown Iskandar went on to point out why the Spartans had held for so long and they defeat.

Many students were surprised at the fact that 300 people had lasted so long against a force so much greater than them. Still the Spartan's defeat had come as a shock to the class seeing as they had hoped for them to win. At the end the class was amazed from Iskandar's class and disappointed when class was over.

"Now, with that you may leave. Before you go know that this class won't simply be you sitting in this stuffy room every day!" Iskandar cheered surprising the class. "See I will arrange for the class to have proper mock battles for you to learn from experience and practice how formulate proper strategies!"

Iskandar exciting the class as they all left to get on with their day. Jaune and his team finished up packing leaving the class Jaune and Nora waving happily to Iskandar who just waved back. When Jaune and his team got back to their dorm Nora went on and on about Iskandar's class happily bouncing on her bed. Jaune just laughed at her excitement glad to see she enjoyed it so much. Pyrrha though came up to her patting a hand on his shoulder.

"Jaune, can I ask you something?" Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune. She smiled at him before sitting down next to him. "You said I was a Spartan in class, why did you say that?"

Pyrrha asked only for Jaune to tilt his head to the side with a small smile.

"Because Pyrrha, you're like the Spartans. I mean your armor, your fighting style, even how strong everyone says you are. You're a modern Spartan so I was only pointing that fact out."

Jaune said with a smile noticing that Pyrrha wilted a little when Jaune mentioned how people spoke of her. She didn't say anything but Jaune was confused by her behavior only to be distracted by Nora who jumped up in front of them.

"Oh, Jaune, Pyrrha tomorrow we will have our first combat class! Who do you think we'll be fighting?!"

Nora asked excitedly getting a smile from Jaune. He gave a sideward glance to Pyrrha who just smiled back at his partner. He wanted to ask what was wrong with her but felt he shouldn't pry. He then went on to talk with Nora saying he didn't know who they would fight hoping to face a proper opponent who could match them. Afterwards Jaune and his team all went to bed for a good night's rest. The next morning Jaune woke just as early as always going through his morning exercise and sparing match again. Afterwards Jaune went back to his room his team woke, and they went on to get breakfast. The rest of the day up to combat class was uneventful. When they got to class all the students had changed into their combat attire all of them giddy for a good fight. Jaune and his team all sat down behind team RWBY who all seemed more than ready for class. Ruby and Yang just bounced giddily in their seats ready for a fight. Yang turned around looking to Jaune with a smile.

"So Jaune, you think you and I will get to go at it?"

Yang asked getting a toothy grin from Jaune.

"If so I would love to test your might."

Jaune said happily getting a chuckle from Yang. Ruby just smiled looking back to Jaune.

"Yeah well I really want to see all the weapon's everyone will have!"

Ruby gushed getting a laugh from Jaune only for Yang to pull Ruby's hood over her head.

"Really Ruby your obsession with weapons is weird."

Yang joked only for Ruby to swat her hand away glaring at her sister. While this went on Glynda Goodwitch walked into the room with Iskandar surprising everyone.

"Good afternoon, class!" Glynda called drawing everyone's attention as Yang and Ruby's went silent. "Today will be your first day of combat class so I will go over the rules. But before that I will let you all know that if any of these rules are broken, me or Professor…" Glynda paused to let out a sigh. "Professor Iskandar will reprimand you severely for breaking the rules. Am I under stood."

Glynda said her eyes narrowing at the class getting nods from everyone. She nodded at them and went on to name off the rules. Most of which were simple and easy to follow. If your opponent's aura hit the red do not continue the fight, if your opponent submits do not continue the fight, if your opponent gets knocked out of the ring it's your win. Simple stuff like that, there was also a warning for anyone who tried to specifically try to harm another student when their aura was depleted they would face sever consciences. Seemed the fights were meant to be tamed and civil or as civil as a fight could be. Once Glynda was done with all that she prepared to call on students to fight. Everyone stayed silent in anticipation hoping to be the first to fight.

"Will Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos' come to the ring?!" Glynda called surprising Jaune and Pyrrha. The two shared a look before Jaune smiled and stood up quickly jumping down into the ring not ever caring to take the stairs. Glynda shot him a glare for that before shaking her head watching Pyrrha come up behind him. "Alright, now even though you two are on the same time I don't want to see either of you slacking. This is a spar so you must forget that you are teammates."

Glynda said getting a nod from Jaune and Pyrrha. He turned to his father who stood off to the side with a knowing smile. Jaune figured his father had set this up, and Jaune was more than happy about it. Jaune and Pyrrha both made their way to one side of the ring as it lifted 2 feet off the ground.

"You heard the professor Pyrrha. Don't give me any slack; I want you to fight me seriously. If you don't you'll lose."

Jaune said cheerfully surprising Pyrrha. She stared in surprise for a second before a smile formed on her face.

"You better not hold back either."

Pyrrha said happily drawing her weapons, Milo and Akoúo. Jaune drew Damocles sliding his feet apart holding his blade before him ready for the match to start. Pyrrha had to admit, she hasn't fought someone who seriously thought they could beat her in a long time. Jaune was the first person in years to come to fight her and seriously believe he could beat her. She would admit, she thought he might have a decent chance at beating her after seeing him spar with his father. The lights in the stands dimmed as Glynda set up the rings force field to protect the stands.

"Are both combatants ready?" Glynda asked getting nods from both students before taking a deep breath and hitting a button on her scroll. "Begin!"

Glynda called as the aura meters overhead flashed signaling the start of the fight. Pyrrha moved to meet Jaune only for him to close the distance between them in an instant. Pyrrha stared in shock for a second before lifting her shield stopping his sword. Jaune smiled at this quickly shifting his footing pushing a leg forward between Pyrrha's. He quickly grabbed the edge of her shield pulling her forward. She was surprised by the move feeling as he locked her legs in place with his own. She quickly flipped Milo in how to slash at Jaune only for him to slash at her with his sword. She blocked it with her blade in a reversed grip. Jaune quickly used this chance and hooked his sword under her arm. He then pulled back falling taking her with him falling onto his back rolling, planting his foot into her gut and threw her overhead.

She was shocked by the move before righting herself in air landing back on the ground on her feet. She didn't stop there quickly shooting forward back towards Jaune. He smiled lifting himself up doing a hand stand before pushing off the ground jumping into the air over Pyrrha. She shifted Milo into a rifle taking aim at Jaune in air. She fired off 5 rounds only for Jaune to deflect all of them with quick slashes. He hit the ground landing on his feet leaning back some. Pyrrha took this as her chance hoping to knock Jaune off balance. She shot forward at him shifting Milo into a spear to give her some more space. She thrust Milo out aiming to hit Jaune in the chest. Only he just let his body lean back sliding his left foot behind him just dodging Pyrrha's attack. The tip of her spear came within an inch of hitting him before stopping so he could bat it away with his sword.

He quickly shifted his footing again spinning on his heels pushing his sword against the shaft of Pyrrha's spear. He held her spear to the side making the back of its hit her in the side. She stared down in surprised having not expected him to use her own weapon against her. She quickly drew her spear back away from Jaune only giving him the chance to come at her again. He shot forward coming up into her guard not giving her any time to shift her spear back into sword form. Jaune slashed out aiming to cut Pyrrha from hip to shoulder. Only he felt something push against his sword and arm. He quickly shot a glance down to see a black energy over his bracer and sword. He was surprised by this before seeing the same glow coming from Pyrrha. He just smiled at this before tightening his grip on his sword stepping forward with a heavy stop.

He used his strength easily breaking through Pyrrha's strange power slashing into her chest. Judging from the shocked look on her face she hadn't expected him to be able to do that. He just smiled before grabbing her shield arm bringing her forward slamming his forehead into hers. She was sent staggering back from the attack vision swimming a little. Jaune didn't stop there quickly slashing out again still feeling the same push this time stronger before throwing a punch hitting her square in the face. She staggered back again only this time Pyrrha jumped away from him putting some room between them. Jaune wasn't going to give her that room. He shot forward in a flash of red coming up on her slashing out with his sword. She quickly ducked under the slash spinning to knock his feet out from under him only for her leg to stop with a sharp sting against his.

She would admit his leg strength was extraordinary but sadly her failed attack ended with Jaune kicking her in the gut. She gasped as the air was knocked from her getting sent flying back against the edge of the ring. She forced herself to stand just as Jaune came back up to her in another flash. She quickly dove past him as he slashed out. She smiled as she dived slamming her shield into his back to try and force him to fall out of the ring. Only Jaune didn't as her quickly spun on his heels only staying in the ring with his heels hanging off the end. She stared in shock at this amazed by his balance before watching as he crouched bringing his sword down in a reversed grip right at her. She quickly pushed against his weapon with her semblance trying to stop it only to barley slow it down. Luckily that delay was enough for her to jump away from him. His sword hit the ground sinking into it like butter.

Pyrrha stared in shock at this only for Jaune to rip his sword from the ground just as easily as it went in. He shot forward towards her slashing out. Pyrrha just grit her teeth shifting her spear into sword form and met him. The two-traded blow for blow and from Jaune's smile he was enjoying the fight beyond belief. Pyrrha had to admit she was enjoying it all the same. The two slashed, paired and blocked each other again and again. Only Pyrrha was the one on the defensive unable to match Jaune. Yes, she was blocking his attacks and keeping up with him if barely but she was losing, she was actually losing. With one final heavy slash from Jaune she was sent flying back hitting the ground with a heavy thud before rolling onto her back panting.

"That is the end of the match Jaune Arc wins!"

Glynda called from the edge of the ring in almost shock. The aura meter above the ring red with Pyrrha's aura being red while Jaune's was still green only ¼ of the way depleted. Jaune just stood in the center of the ring not even winded before smiling at Pyrrha. He walked up to her smiling down at her as she stared up in shock at him. The entire training room was quiet, no one could say anything all shocked by what they had seen. Jaune looked down to Pyrrha who stared at him.

"I lost..." Pyrrha said getting a nod from Jaune watching a smile form on Pyrrha's face. She slowly began to laugh before standing up smiling at Jaune. "You really are strong Jaune!"

Pyrrha cheered getting a toothy grin from Jaune.

"Yes, I am!"

Jaune cheered back before looking to Glynda and his father. Glynda was in shock but calmed quickly before coughing into her hand.

"Well Class we still have quite a bit of time before class is over."

Glynda said knowing no one could do anything as amazing as what she had seen. The students all began calling down trying to get to fight next having been amazed by what they saw while all Jaune's team and team RWBY all stared in amazement at Jaune as he and Pyrrha made their way back to the stands.

End

 **AN/ Yep another chapter for you happy little reader people! Now I know someone is going to argue with me about making Jaune win and well I don't care Jaune is stronger in this story enough said. Also Jaune is a Psuedo- Servant with servant stats so he is as stronger than all of the RWBY cast. No arguments or argue all you want. This is only for you hardcore RWBY fans. All the Fate Fans understand me more.**

 **Now leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of this chapter.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish**


	9. Chapter 9

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 9 Flag

 **5 years ago.**

The wind washed over Iskandar as he stood watching Jaune training. Iskandar watched as Jaune fought Mithrenes, the two clashing with sparks. He watched as Jaune quickly dashed around Mithrenes slashing out at him. Mithrenes though just blocked, parried and thrust at Jaune with his spear. Jaune blocked a hit and slid back falling out of the dirt ring. Iskandar just clapped his hands together drawing Jaune's attention as Mithrenes bowed and faded away.

"You're improving Jaune."

Iskandar said getting a toothy smile from Jaune.

"Thank you, father."

Jaune said happily getting up to his feet dusting himself off.

"Still, if only you didn't have such a small body, you would have been able to block Mithrenes' attack and not get thrown from the ring."

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune.

"Yeah, but I wasn't thrown too far from the ring so I'm no longer being thrown around like a pin ball."

Jaune said with a smile getting a laugh out of Iskandar.

"True as that is, now that you sparred with Mithrenes why don't we go for a walk?"

Iskandar said getting a nod from Jaune. The two moved quickly walking out of the castle heading out towards the river. Jaune and Iskandar walked through the streets as people stopped, waving at Iskandar, some even bowing. A few children who passed by asked if Jaune would play with them only for him to turn them down sadly. The kids seemed to deflate before Jaune told them he would play with them another time making them light up. After some more walking Jaune and Iskandar came up to one of the bridges passing over the river that cut the Kingdom in two. Iskandar and Jaune leaned up against the railing looking down the river as small boats faired people and supplies down it. Jaune just smiled at this waving at some of the people. Iskandar chuckled at him before turning looking up to the setting sun.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

Jaune asked looking to Iskandar who just smiled at him.

"Nothing really, I was just felt we should watch the sun set together."

Iskandar said getting a smile from Jaune as he looked at the setting sun.

"You know, I was wondering but when you call yourself the King of Conquerors does that mean you conquered other kingdoms?"

Jaune asked surprising Iskandar only for him to take a deep breath before nodding.

"Where did this come from all of a sudden?"

Iskandar asked only for Jaune to shrug at him.

"I've been thinking about it for a couple of days now. I talked with Mithrenes about it and he told me of the wars you fought but never what happened after." Jaune said looking down at his reflection in the water of the river. "Why did you conquer other Kingdoms?"

Jaune asked only for Iskandar to scratch his chin in thought.

"For the time conquering other kingdoms was a normal thing. If you didn't conquer you were the one being conquered, so I choose to conquer. It just so happens that I was the best at conquering."

Iskandar said wondering what Jaune thought of all this. He looked to Jaune only to see him smiling fondly at his reflection.

"Then you only did what you had to for your time. I got to say I don't think I would be able to do such a thing if I was in your position."

Jaune said only for Iskandar to clap him on the back.

"Be glad then that you don't. This world is at peace, conquests and war aren't needed here. You need only think of how you're going to protect the world you live in and the people you hold dear."

Iskandar said getting a smile out of Jaune.

"You're right; I need to defend the things that matter to me. I need to become a great King who protects his land and people just like you!"

Jaune cheered getting a joyous laugh out of Iskandar who clapped Jaune hard on the back.

"That's the spirit! Here is to the next King of New Macedonia!"

Iskandar cheered alongside Jaune both taking a deep breath and letting out a loud shout as they threw a fist into the air.

 **Present day.**

Jaune and Pyrrha sat down in the stands next to their team just as team RWBY rushed up to them. Ruby was the first to come up to Jaune her eyes sparkling.

"Jaune you are amazing!"

Ruby cheered getting a wide smile from Jaune. Yang smiled at Ruby from behind her with Blake.

"Of course I am. After all I am the son of Iskandar!"

Jaune cheered back getting a laugh from Ruby and Nora. Ren just shook his head at his leader's behavior but smiled none the less. Nora quickly jumped behind him hanging off his shoulders resting her head on top of his.

"Yeah, Jaune is the strongest ever!"

Nora cheered getting a laugh from the girls as they all fell into light chatter. The rest of class went by with all the students who got called up to try and out do Pyrrha and Jaune's fight. When class had come to an end a little less than 1/3 of the students had fought and Glynda and Iskandar had given critiques to them so they could improve. Many of the students shrank under Glynda's critiques while the ones Iskandar critiqued seemed to puff up in pride at the thought of him helping them. It was a nice contrast to watch. Students who shrank under hard hitting truth and students who found words of increment by the King who told them of what they could become.

Only Iskandar's words didn't say that he was actually doing the same as Glynda hitting the students with the truth of their short comings. The only reason they didn't see that was because Iskandar truly wanted them to improve. So when class was over Glynda and Iskandar let the students clear out to end their day on a high note. The rest of the afternoon Jaune and his team chatted with team RWBY about what the school year entailed and what they were looking forward to. Afterwards the day ended with the weekend coming and going. During the weekend Jaune trained with his team, sparing with Pyrrha whenever she asked and helping Nora eat towers of pancakes with his father. During the second week Jaune's father also informed them that when they next had his class they would be tested on how well they work as a team and if they could strategize properly.

That got the class excited as Iskandar said they would start training battles as teams. The next week went by just like the first only Jaune didn't get a chance to fight in combat class which was disappointing. But he enjoyed watching all the other students fight. With the second week finished and the third week coming to a start all the students had been looking forward to Iskandar's class. So when it came around the students were all shaking in anticipation as Iskandar led the class to a large field?

"Alright class I know you all must be wondering why we are here!" Iskandar's voice rang out over the students making them go silent. "You see I felt simply showing you old battles and telling you about strategy wouldn't be enough for you to understand just how important strategy is. So I worked alongside Professor Ports, Goodwitch and the headmaster in having this area set up for you."

Iskandar said waving a hand to the large area they found themselves in. The area was like a miniature forest with tree's hills and large clearings. A student quickly raised his hand to ask a question. Iskandar pointed at him making the student beam.

"What is this field supposed to be used for?"

The student asked getting a wide toothy grin from Iskandar.

"Well I'm glad you asked! This field is where we will have out first match of Capture the flag!"

Iskandar cheered surprising many of the students only for Jaune to smile at him. Pyrrha and Ren quickly looked to him.

"Capture the flag? Isn't that a game?"

Ren asked only for Jaune to tsk him waggling his finger at his teammate.

"Ren, how could you say such a thing? Capture the flag is more than a game, it's a great test to see how well a team works together when they have an objective to either capture or defend."

Jaune said just as Iskandar spoke up again silencing the class.

"Now, I know many of you may question this but hear me out. You see the way these matches of capture the flag will work are very simple. One team will be set as the defenders with their flag hidden somewhere in the forest. The second team will be the attackers whose job is to capture the flag." Iskandar said before smiling at the class. "The rules of the match are simple; the defending team wins if they defeat the attack team. The attacking team wins if they either defeat the defending team or capture the flag. Very simple really."

Iskandar said only for someone to chuckle. Jaune turned to see the Cardin kid.

"So basically you want us to play this stupid game. Please how are we going to learn anything form something as idiotically simple as this?!"

Cardin shouted making Jaune glare at him only for Iskandar to smile at him.

"So, you don't think this will help? Well I'm sorry to hear that, how about you and your team go first as the defenders. You can pick any of the other teams here as your opponent."

Iskandar said waving a hand to the students many of them really wanting to get picked. Others have doubts just like Cardin. Cardin simply looked over all the students before smirking as he quickly pointed at Jaune and his team. Jaune just raised a brow at this. He turned to his team who just shrugged at him. Nora just stood behind Jaune smiling.

"Can we break his legs?"

Nora asked getting a small chuckle from Jaune. Iskandar just stood at the front of the class scratching his beard.

"Are you sure you want them to be the first team you fight?"

Iskandar asked getting a smug look from Cardin.

"Of course, what you afraid your son is going to lose?"

Cardin said arrogantly getting a small glare from Iskandar before he smiled and looked to Jaune.

"Well than Jaune, you and your team are the attackers. Do enjoy this battle!"

Iskandar cheered with a wide smile. Jaune just smiled back before looking to his team.

"You heard him, let's get ready."

Jaune said with a smile before turning looking at Cardin who just smiled smugly at him. He gave a half smile that made Cardin grit his teeth and glare. 'I'm going to have fun with this.' Jaune thought following his team as they all quickly moved getting their gear.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and his team came up into one corner of the large mock forest.

"Alright, are both teams ready?!" Iskandar's voice rang out as the class all stood up with Iskandar on the roof of one of the buildings nearby. Iskandar planted his foot on the edge of the roof smiling looking down to the field where he could see everything. The students all around looked down as well to see team CRDL on the far left in the small forest of the arena and team JNPR on the far right. The center area of the field had a large clearing with a large stone hill on the far side. "Begin the match!"

Iskandar shouted signaling both teams to get moving. Jaune just smiled as he turned to Nora and Ren.

"Ren, I want you to scout. Stick to the tree's and watch for the defenders vanguard. If you see anything just send a message through your scroll." Jaune said pointing up to the tree's getting a nod from Ren. "Nora, keep behind me and Pyrrha with your grenade launcher and give fire support."

Jaune said getting a toothy grin from Nora and a salute.

"You got it captain!"

Nora cheered happily clapping her grenade launcher in hand. Jaune turned to Pyrrha with a smile.

"You and I are vanguard, so let's tear their team apart!"

Jaune said happily getting a smile from Pyrrha who just nodded at Jaune. Jaune and Pyrrha took to charging through the tree's while Ren quickly jumped up over head of them. Nora stayed right behind Jaune and Pyrrha as they took the fastest route through the forest charging straight ahead. Jaune kept an eye out around him looking over the area alongside Pyrrha waiting for something to happen. It didn't take long for them to reach the first clearing in the trees. Just as they did thought Jaune's scroll went off from Ren sending a message. Jaune slid to a stop along side Pyrrha and Nora.

"Nora, fire straight ahead."

Jaune ordered getting a wide smile from Nora who quickly took aim with her grenade launcher and fired 6 shells into the forest. The moment the first grenade went off they heard a loud shout signaling Nora hit. Jaune smiled at this drawing his sword rotating it in his hand as Pyrrha shouldered Milos in rifle form. Ren jumped back down from the tree's right beside them.

"They all charged in, it seems they left their flag undefended."

Ren said just getting a smile from Jaune.

"Figures as much, Ren you and the others take to the tree's and find the flag. I'll hold their team."

Jaune said never taking his eyes off the tree line. Ren shot Jaune a surprised look before Pyrrha spoke up.

"You got it Jaune."

Pyrrha said with utmost confidence. Ren stared at her for a second before a small smile formed on his lips before turning away.

"You should circle around from the outside on separate sides, that way if they spilt to intercept us they'll be divided."

Jaune said getting a nod from his teammates who all quickly split. Nora moved with Ren to the left while Pyrrha dashed to the right. Just as they did this all of team CRDL shot out from the tree line towards them. Jaune smiled and dashed forward in a flash of red and gold. His sword quickly coming up to Cardin who stared wide eyed and shocked before growling and swing his mace. Jaune's sword crashed with the mace with a loud clang sending the mace flying back. Jaune smiled at the shocked expression on Cardin's face as his arm was flung behind him. Jaune quickly shifted on his heels slashing out to his right at Cardin's blond teammate who tried to thrust his arming sword at him.

Jaune easily parried the strike while ducking as Cardin's blue haired teammate tried to hit him with his halberd. Jaune quickly turned spinning on his heels coming up into the blue haired boy's guard and slammed his elbow into his face. The boy reeled back in pain clutching his nose. Jaune saw a flash to his side and quickly leaned back doing a back flip lifting his foot and kicking out. His foot hooked into one of two swords knocking it into the air as Jaune dodged the fourth of Cardin's teammates. The sword Jaune kicked went sailing over head behind the boy as he yelped in surprise and pain.

Jaune came back to his feet smiling at the four boys who all just glared at him. Cardin took to the front stomping a foot hard on the ground as he swung his mace with both hands in an over the head strike. He slammed his mace as hard as he could into the ground creating a large explosion that sent out a wide cone blast towards Jaune. He just smiled at this, moving forward towards the blast jumping over it in one easy bound. Cardin stared in shock barely bringing his mace back up to try and block. Jaune slashed out his sword clipping Cardin in the shoulder while knocking him off to the side.

Jaune hit the ground with his left shoulder rolling sideways in barrel roll. He came back to his feet quickly and closed in back on the blue haired halberd used. The boy fumbled his halberd but still blocked Jaune's first slash but failed to block the 20 extra slashes. The final slash landed right under the boys chin lifting him into the air. Jaune quickly spun round house kicking the boy in the side sending him flying away. Iskandar's voice rang out over the field.

"Sky Lark's Aura has hit the red; he is eliminated from the match!"

Jaune smiled at this before spinning on his heels sliding back some as he stared down the remaining members of team CRDL. Cardin just growled in frustration before a look of realization hit him. His head quickly wiped around staring at the clearing. He grits his teeth and balled a hand into a fist before glaring at Jaune.

"Russel! Dove! Get back to the flag, his team is heading for it!"

Cardin barked surprising both boys, before they quickly turned and ran back into the forest. Jaune just nodded lightly at this with a smile. 'So this is why he was picked to be a team leader. He thinks pretty well, shame he's too much of a hot head.' Jaune thought quickly rotating his sword in hand. Cardin just glared at him flexing his hand around his mace's grip before bringing it up before him. Jaune raised a brow at this wondering what the boy was up to before smiling. Cardin charged forward swinging his mace out for Jaune's head. He quickly ducked under the strike before coming back up thrusting his sword into Cardin's chin.

Cardin though turned with his swing barely dodging the strike staring wide eyed in shock before glaring. Cardin moved to try and grab Jaune's arm and lock it against his side. It worked if only for a moment as Jaune turned coming face to face with Cardin reaching up with his left hand grabbing hold of Cardin's mace. Jaune slammed his forehead into Cardin's dazing the boy before turning as Cardin let go of his arm letting Jaune twist his mace out of his hand. Jaune then kicked out tripping Cardin and watched as he fell onto his back with a heavy thump before bringing the mace down on top of Cardin. Jaune expected an explosion having wanted to roast the boy only to watch the mace break the boy's armor.

Iskandar's voice rang out again over the field.

"Cardin Winchester has been eliminated, and Pyrrha Nikos has eliminated Russel Thrush and captured the flag. The win goes to team JNPR!"

Jaune smiled at this nodding before looking down to Cardin who just laid on the ground staring up in shock. Jaune went to offer the boy a hand only for him to smack it away glaring at him. Jaune didn't say anything as the boy quickly lifted himself from the ground gripping his broken chest piece. Jaune watched the boy walk away hanging his head in shame. Jaune just sighed shaking his head at Cardin. 'He has far too much pride for his own good.' Jaune thought before turning to see his teammates coming back towards him holding the flag over head. He just smiled at this before passing one last glance towards Cardin and his team. Jaune watched them walk away as Cardin sent one last glare his way.

Jaune really didn't care for that and just hoped Cardin wouldn't cause problems for him.

End

 **AN/ Well happy little Reader people look at that, I made a chapter for you people. I hope you like, it. I liked it, but hey its my own story so of course I like it. Now I really have nothing else to say to you guys other than thanks for liking the story. So onto the normal stuff.**

 **Leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people's minds think of this story and how its going.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	10. Chapter 10

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 10 Forever Falling

 **4 years ago**

Rain poured down the side of the castle walls in New Macedonia while Iskandar stood looking out the window looking to the courtyard. Iskandar looked down to see Jaune in the courtyard still training even in the rain while he and, as Jaune called him Bushy Brows, from the Hetairoi spared. Iskandar smiled at the sight before opening the window and calling out to Jaune.

"Jaune get out of the rain, you'll get sick at this rate!"

Iskandar shouted watching his breath steam in the cold air. He also happened to distract Jaune enough that Bushy Brows got his spear behind him and tripped him. Iskandar had to wince at this watching Jaune slam into the ground with a large splash. It was strange how much it stormed with it rained in New Macedonia. Iskandar had to always shut down the river splitting the kingdom so that was if it flooded there would be no one on the river. He also learned early on that he had to elevate all the buildings in New Macedonia so that way people's houses didn't get flooded.

Really though it was to be expected seeing as the moment rain hit a desert it was going to almost always be a storm. Iskandar watched as Jaune lifted himself out of the puddle and ran off into the castle. Iskandar turned around closing the window and flicking some rain water off himself. He turned around to look over the ledge of the floor he was on seeing Jaune run into the castle and looking up to him with a glare.

"Why did you do that? You distracted me and I lost the match!"

Jaune shouted waving a fist only to get a laugh out of Iskandar who waved a hand dismissively at him.

"Losing one sparing match is hardly that much to get angry about. Either way I rather you not get sick standing out in the rain for an hour."

Iskandar said with a smile only for Jaune to huff and cross his arms angrily.

"I wouldn't get sick from something as simple as rain!" Jaune shouted only to sneeze a second later and getting a small smug grin from his father. He grumbled something while a maid walked up to him holding a towel so he could clean himself off. Jaune apologized to the maid for making a mess only for her to wave off his apology. Jaune turned and looked back up to his father as the maid wiped his face with the towel. "So, what are you doing father I thought you and Kin were still out dealing with those bandits who attacked last month. Also did you ever figure out what that strange mana you sensed a few days ago was?"

Jaune asked while Iskandar just shrugged at him.

"I was, but those bandits move fast and we didn't follow them far before Grimm attacked. I must admit I didn't think the Grimm would be such a problematic thing when I first came here. Also it turned out the mana was nothing." Iskandar said turning and looking back out the window. He had to admit he didn't see the Grimm as a threat before, but recently the Grimm just got more and more daring with their attacks on his kingdom's walls. Especially those bandits, it really was strange how things seemed to be escalating recently. But Iskandar didn't want to get Jaune involved in matters like that just yet, he was young, older than Iskandar was when he first saw war and death but he'd rather Jaune not get pulled into such a thing. He also didn't want to concern Jaune with his worries about the strange magical energy he was feeling recently. "Either way Jaune for now why don't you and I watch one of those movies you keep telling me about?"

Iskandar asked getting a toothy smile from Jaune.

"Yeah, I would love to watch a movie with you!"

Jaune cheered quickly moving to strip out of his dirty clothes while the maid hastily stopped him. Iskandar just laughed at the sight before Jumping down to Jaune.

"Then let us get some popcorn with extra butter!"

Iskandar cheered getting a cheer from Jaune. The maid though simply grabbed Jaune and began to drag him to the baths to clean up. Jaune didn't fight it as he just waved at his father telling him to wait for him. Iskandar just smiled and waved at Jaune moving off to go and get the popcorn.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaune and his team came back up to the rooftop where the class was watching. Iskandar stood at the front of the class smiling at Jaune.

"Well done team JNPR!" Iskandar cheered getting a smile from Jaune. "While your team worked well together I must say relying on one person's skill alone isn't enough to win a fight. Next time Jaune don't take everything on your own. You should have had your partner stay with you when you split your team. Other than that good job!"

Iskandar cheered getting a nod from Jaune taking his critique to heart. His father was right, if he was fighting opponents who were just as if not stronger than he was than his team would have been in danger. Still taking on a large number of people even if they are weaker doesn't diminish the danger of the challenge. Jaune turned to team CRDL who were walking up behind them heads hung low. Iskandar looked ready to explain why they lost the match only to stop himself and shake his head when he saw Cardin glaring at Jaune. Jaune didn't care if Cardin was pissed about the lost, he still felt Cardin did good to last as long as he had. Really Cardin's plan wasn't bad to leave the flag and try to destroy the enemy team before they could find it.

Sadly Cardin hadn't taken into account the attacking team having a scout or even their decision to split to get the flag once they knew what he was doing. Still Cardin had reacted properly by sending his team to return to the flag once he knew what was happening. Shame he and his team aren't as skilled as Jaune's. Cardin and his team moved off to the back of the students as if to hide from everyone else while Iskandar just turned and went on to choose the next teams to fight. The class ended quickly with 4 more matches of capture the flag going on. When class had ended Iskandar told them that he would be changing the field every other week to give them all different terrains to fight in. Most of the class was excited about that all chatting about how they couldn't wait for the next time they came in.

Afterwards though the next few weeks of school went by like the first three with only minor changes. Like how strategy class at the end of the first month of school having to be taught by Peter Port, seeing as Iskandar still had kingly work to attend to back in New Macedonia. The class was disappointed in this but they let it slide when Peter told them Iskandar would return soon. After everything that happen the time everyone spent together was interesting. The weeks passed with Jaune and Nora getting into all kinds of trouble while Ren and Pyrrha tried to rein them in. They got scolded a few times by Glynda but nothing too bad.

As time went on team JNPR had gotten along pretty well with their sister team, team RWBY. They got along pretty well with Yang always telling the best jokes. Jaune just didn't understand why no one else laughed at them. He liked her humor and she seemed really happy about him liking it. Ruby was a little ball of energy like Nora but less destructive, so that left Jaune sad when she would turn down his ideas of pranking Yang into thinking they cut her hair. Ruby was just no fun. Then there was Blake, she was interesting and the more time Jaune spent with her the more he noticed some familiarity about her.

He wasn't sure why but he felt he saw her somewhere once before. He also noticed that Blake was a Faunus. It was interesting really; Blake was able to hide it with her cute bow. Jaune wondered why she was hiding her heritage but he didn't feel like asking her. He also felt he shouldn't say anything about it either. Then there was Weiss who always loved to follow the rules. Though she was a little stuck up at times Jaune liked her. He did feel Weiss could work on her personality a little, but he didn't feel she was a bad person. To him Weiss was just someone who didn't really know how to speak with people.

Jaune could understand that he used to have trouble thinking of the right words he wanted to say to people when he was younger. Other than that the first two months of school went by quickly. However there were some problems that came up involving Cardin. Cardin had tried to mess with Jaune a few times over the weeks only for it to fail with him getting left alone and ignored. After that though Cardin had gone off to pick on other students. He specifically liked picking on this one random rabbit Faunus girl. Jaune had aimed to stop Cardin but the bully had taken to keeping bullying out of Jaune's sight. He confronted him about it only for Cardin to deny it.

Jaune didn't believe him, but unless he had proof he couldn't get the teachers involved to stop it. Truth be told Jaune wanted to deal with Cardin himself, so he chooses to keep the teachers out of the matter. He felt getting the teachers involved would be pointless so he figured he would handle it himself. At least once he was able to confront Cardin properly about his bullying. After that it turned out that before first semester ended they would get to go on a field trip into Forever Fall forest. The class wasn't as excited for that as they wanted to be but Jaune was raring to go.

"This sounds like fun, I mean having class in a forest just sounds awesome!"

Jaune cheered only to get a laugh from Nora who hung off his shoulders.

"Yeah, I heard we're collecting tree sap that can be used to make syrup!"

Nora cheered humming happily about syrup as she did. Pyrrha just laughed at Jaune and Nora's behavior enjoying the partners display. Nora hung off Jaune happily humming about syrup while Jaune just went on about possibly fighting some Grimm in the forest when they got there.

"Well I rather not have to fight tomorrow if I can help it."

Ren said only for Jaune to wave a hand at him dismissively.

"Please Ren where's your sense of adventure, don't you want to slay a mighty beast that has run amuck for too long and claim its head as your own?!"

Jaune asked joyously only to feel Nora's hands tighten on his shoulders for a second as Ren frowned looking to the ground. Jaune wasn't sure what that was about but he figured it had something to do with Ren and Nora's past.

"Enough on the topic, I just feel it's better not to fight if we don't have to."

Ren said only for Pyrrha to speak up.

"Ren is right, there's no need for us to start fighting when we go to Forever Fall tomorrow."

Pyrrha said reassuring having also noticed the tension that came up with Jaune's question. He simply coughed into his hand before smiling at his team.

"You're right, constantly fighting isn't good. Tomorrow should be a simple quiet day."

Jaune said getting a nod from his teammates before sending them off to get sleep.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day came quickly as Jaune woke early to get his morning training in. The morning went by quickly with little happening save for Jaune seeing his father talking with Peter. The conversation looked important so Jaune didn't interrupt them. He went on with his morning quickly finishing up his training before returning to his room to meet with his team. They went about the morning quickly before heading off to their dust class to head for Forever Fall. The class went off following Glynda and Iskandar who was a last minute add on to the class. Jaune was surprised by this not really sure why his father was tagging along. Till Iskandar pulled Jaune to the side before he boarded the airship.

"Jaune, can I have a minute?"

Iskandar asked getting a nod from Jaune as he waved his team to go ahead of him.

"Something wrong father?"

Iskandar just turned looking into Forever Fall, his eyes sharp as if expecting something to happen. Jaune wasn't sure what was going on but he could feel the tension his father had around him.

"I sensed some unusual Mana coming from the forest earlier. I might just be wrong but I feel like something is going to happen." Iskandar said turning back to Jaune eyes hardening. "I want you to keep an eye on your friends and anyone else around you. If anything happens make sure you protect them."

Jaune nodded at his father before looking out into the forest. 'If father is concerned than there really is something off down there. I better keep my team close to team RWBY.' Jaune thought before he and his father finally boarded the airship. Jaune moved off to sit next to his team while they waited for the airship to take off. His team had asked what his father wanted and he just told them he was telling him to be careful. It wasn't a lie so Jaune didn't feel bad about telling them that. Even if he left out some information. 'It's better than putting them on edge.' Jaune thought before turning to look out of the airships window to watch the land move below them. It took only a few minutes for the airship to reach the forest and land.

When the class disembarked, they were met with the bright red like autumn landscape that was Forever Fall. Many of the students were staring around in amazement at the sight chatting amongst themselves before Glynda spoke up and telling the class what they had to do. Glynda explained how they were supposed to collect a jar of sap for each team member. She went on to explain that this was a request from their dust teacher Ms. Peach who no one had seen. It seems that the Professor had wanted the tree sap for some kind of experiment. Jaune wasn't sure what it was for but it didn't matter as he simply moved off with his team to collect the sap. They stuck close to team RWBY on Jaune's orders as they collected the sap. Jaune stayed on guard though watching everything closely.

He laughed when he noticed Nora going about eating all the tree sap that Ren had collected. Jaune wanted to give it a try but figured it didn't matter. He turned around to see Ruby swing her scythe over head cutting several branches from the tree she was at making sap spill out. She quickly vanished in a flash of rose pedals before reappearing with several jars and catching the sap quickly. Jaune was impressed with that. He felt is she didn't become a Huntress she would make an amazing street performer. Jaune's attention though was quickly taken away when he heard the sound of bushes rustling. He spun on his heels looking around the area.

He looked over everything around him closely before looking up a small hill just a few yards away. He noticed movement at the top of the hill before seeing something flying off it. He wasn't sure what it was but he quickly side stepped the object as it came right for him. Just as it passed him he saw it was a simple jar of sap. The jar hit the ground shattering on the ground loudly drawing some attention while Jaune's team turned to him in confusion while team RWBY did as well. He just shrugged at them before hearing a scream echo out from the hill. Jaune spun just in time to see one of Cardin's teammates falling. Jaune moved quickly shooting off as fast as he could quickly catching one Dove Bronzewing. Jaune looked to Dove who just stared in shock before pushing himself out of Jaune's arms.

"What is going on, why did you get knocked from the hill?"

Jaune asked wondering if he had thrown that Jar of sap at him. Dove though just looked back up the heel fearfully.

"There was something up there!" Dove shouted pointing up the hill. Jaune turned and looked up the heel just in time to see an explosion that had too of come from Cardin's mace. "I don't know what it was but there is some freaky ass thing up there that attacked me and my team!"

Dove shouted before turning to run away. Jaune just looked back up the hill hearing fighting. 'Father was right!' Jaune thought just as Pyrrha ran up to him.

"Jaune what's going on, is it Grimm?"

Pyrrha asked only for Jaune to turn and see Dove sprinting away in fear. He clicked his teeth in frustration.

"Pyrrha, you and everyone else need to go and get Ms. Goodwitch and my father I will go and try to help the rest of team CRDL!"

Jaune ordered just as Ruby ran up to him with Yang and Weiss.

"We'll go with you."

Ruby said only for Jaune to shake his head at her.

"No you all need to go!"

Jaune shouted only for Yang and Ruby to stare at him shocked before Weiss spoke up.

"We aren't going to let you go on your own."

Weiss said getting a nod from Pyrrha who drew her weapons. Jaune quickly shot everyone a glare.

"None of you will be following me!" Jaune shouted his voice echoing out loudly bringing both his team and team RWBY to a stop. "We don't know what is going on up there so I will not bring you along. I fight better alone!"

Jaune shouted before drawing his sword and slashing into the air with a loud crack of lightning. Bucephalus came forth from the lightning while Jaune easily jumped onto the giant steed. He turned back to his friends his eyes sharp.

"Get going now! Get my father and Goodwitch!"

Jaune ordered this time no one argued only for Nora and Pyrrha to shoot him worriedly glances before he nodded at them. They quickly ran off towards where Glynda and Iskandar where while Jaune snapped the reins on Bucephalus and rode up the side of the hill. It was quick as Jaune came to the top of the hill in a matter of seconds just in time to watch Cardin get sent flying into a tree with a heavy crash. Jaune looked around the small clearing to see the other two members of team CRDL sprawled out across the ground with their weapons broken. Jaune wasn't sure what had happened but what he saw in the center of the clearing made Jaune's eyes widen. Bucephalus landed on the ground its hooves digging up the dirt and leaves that were scattered around. Before Jaune stood a strange looking man with pitch black skin.

The man held two spears in hand, one long and red, the other short and gold. In the man's chest was a black hole like vortex spilling black slug down him with thick black veins running along it. The man's face was distorted into a thick grimace as he barred his teeth at Jaune his eyes think empty pits of hate. The man's clothing was a mix of black and green jumpsuit like pants and armor leg guards. Really had the man not looked so pained Jaune would have thought him handsome? Jaune quickly dismounted Bucephalus letting his steed vanish while he held his sword at the ready. 'It can't be! A corrupted Heroic spirit.' Jaune thought in shock having not expected to see another corrupted heroic spirit again.

Jaune looked over the spearman hearing a growl from the man before hearing Cardin groan in pain off to the side. Jaune spared him a look before looking back to the strange spearman before him. Cardin looked worse for wear but nothing to bad seeing as he was able to lift himself back to his feet.

"Cardin collect your teammates and get out of here!"

Jaune shouted only for Cardin to turn to him in shock before glaring at him.

"Why the hell should I listen to you?!" Cardin shouted at Jaune swinging his hand to the side before turning and glaring t the spear man. "You can't tell me what to do! I'll fight this freak on my own, stay out of this!"

Cardin shouted making Jaune click his teeth in frustration just as Cardin moved to charge the spearman. That wasn't smart as the spearman quickly snapped his head in Cardin's direction before raising his spear and shooting towards him like a bullet. Jaune quickly intercepted the two of them parrying the long red spear just as he turned his body dodging the shorted gold one while he kicked Cardin out of the way. Jaune winced feeling the gold spear clip him in the side having not been able to fully dodge it.

"I told you to leave!" Jaune shouted just slashing out at the spearman who easily dodged each slash before flipping back landing 20 feet away with ease. "If your teammates are hurt you need to get them help! You can't expect to fight in your condition all you will do is get yourself killed!"

Jaune shouted at Cardin who just grit his teeth in frustration before turning and running over to his downed teammates.

"Don't think this means anything you bastard! I don't care if you saved us or not, it doesn't make us buddies!"

Cardin shouted only for Jaune to smirk before readying his sword as he stared down the corrupted Heroic spirit.

"I didn't do this to be your friend. I did it because you're a Huntsman in training like me. I can't let someone who has the potential to protect the world die."

Jaune said calmly shocking Cardin before he grits his teeth and turned away from him.

"Say what you want!"

Cardin shouted quickly grabbing his teammates and carrying them out of the clearing. The spearman went to intercept them only for Jaune to step before him.

"No you don't. I'm your opponent so don't take your eyes off me."

Jaune said hoping he could buy enough time for his father to get to him. 'The last time I fought a corrupt heroic spirit I almost died, let's hope my aura gives me the edge I need to win this.' Jaune thought while the spearman just shifted both spears in hand moving into a readied stance to fight Jaune. The two stared each other down ready to go.

End

 **AN/ hurray I did another chapter for you happy little reader people to read! Yep a bit longer wait then expected but hey I did a chapter that is all that matters.**

 **So leave me a review so I know what you happy reader people brains think so far of the story.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


	11. Chapter 11

Son of a Conqueror

Chapter 11 Redemption

 **3 years ago**

The wind rushed by as Iskandar road his chariot through the air, streaking over the large desert below. Behind Iskandar Jaune stood hand resting on the railing of the chariot looking over at a large fortress. Iskandar leaned to look at the fortress humming in thought.

"Father, what do you think happened?"

Iskandar looked to his son who stared intently at the fortress scanning the entire building carefully.

"Not sure, but we were asked by Vacuo's council if we could help investigate the reason the fortress went dark. So let's go down and begin the investigation."

Jaune nodded at his father before the chariot began to descend. Iskandar had been asked by one of the Huntsmen sent by Vacuo's council to investigate a fortress that stopped reporting in little over 2 weeks ago. The council had wanted to deal with the investigation themselves but couldn't as something else had come up for them. Iskandar agreed if only because he felt it would be a good experience for Jaune to have before he left to be on his own. From the reports the fortress had been having strange sightings for months before they went dark which made the council believe the cause to be bandits. They wanted Iskandar to investigate and see if their thoughts were true. However Iskandar felt the faintest hint of Mana in the air around the fortress which made him wonder just what had actually attacked them.

The wind rushed by wiping across their faces as the Chariot closed in to the high walls of the fortress before Jaune and Iskandar jumped off. Jaune landed with a light thump falling into a roll with his sword at the ready. Iskandar simply landed with a loud bang as his feet slammed into the ground. He drew his sword in one quick motion before looking around the area carefully. Jaune did the same before the two lowered their weapons. Both shared a look before turning to look over the edge of the wall to see what was within. The grounds of the fortress were bare with no one insight.

"What should we do father?"

Jaune asked looking up to his father who just rubbed a hand over his chin in though.

"For now, we should check the entire area carefully. Keep an eye open for anything out of place, but don't act unless I tell you." Jaune nodded at his father before turning to a stairwell leading down the wall of the fortress. Iskandar had to stop noticing he was too big to fit through the hole. Jaune looked back up to his father a small smile on his face trying to hide his snickering. Iskandar just huffed before looking down the stairwell then to the edge of the wall. "You search inside there, I will check the main yard and the barracks. You still have that gun Kin gave you right?"

Jaune pulled a pistol from the back of his hip showing it to his father.

"Yeah I got it."

Iskandar nodded before ruffling Jaune's hair.

"Fire it as a signal you found something, alright."

Jaune nodded at his father before he turned to go down the stairs. Iskandar simply turned to the edge of the wall and jumped over it just as Jaune descended the stairs. Jaune moved down the stairs carefully looking at everything in the area closely. He looked over the walls, the ceiling, the floor and around every corner he spotted making sure not to miss anything. He made sure to mark every place he checked with a quick slash from his sword in the stone walls so he didn't check the same place twice. He went down the floors of the wall quickly finding everything barren and destroyed in all the rooms. Jaune wasn't sure what was going on but he had a bad feeling about the place.

When he finally hit the ground floor he came up into the main yard. It was empty which meant Jaune's father had already moved on to the barracks. He figured he would go and catch up to him only to feel a tingle up his spin as his instincts screamed at him to move. He quickly jumped forward diving into a roll just in time to dodge a dagger as it sank into the ground where he had been standing. Jaune quickly looked around the area only to see nothing. He cursed reaching for the pistol from his hip only for his instincts to kick in again. He quickly slashed out with his sword deflecting two more daggers while he jumped back dodging another pair. He landed on top of a large crate giving him the high ground only for an arm to wrap around his neck from behind. He grits his teeth and rotated his blade into an ice pick grip and thrust back into the person behind him.

He felt his sword sink into whoever it was behind him not even hearing a scream of pain as he was dropped. He fell off the crate landing in a crouch before jumping away just as another dagger flew at him. He slid across the ground looking around to find his attackers only to see nothing. He turned to look at the crate where he stabbed his attacker to see what looked like a deformed pitch black skinned man sprawled out dead on the crate. Jaune hadn't expected his attack to kill the attacker as he stared slightly shocked. He had never killed anyone before, even if it was someone who looked less than human. The thought was shocking and made him sick. But the most shocking thing was that the thing that grabbed him had a white skull mask with one large eye in the center.

It was a sickening sight but Jaune went to shake the shock off turning just in time to see another figure like the one he killed towering over. This figure stood at least two times the height of the one Jaune killed with large muscles across its body. He held his sword up just a tad too late as the figure struck at him as its curved dagger went around his sword cutting his arm. He flew to the side smashing into another crate shattering it. He groaned in pain with some blood dripping down his face and went to stand just in time to block another strike from the large skull faced man. He quickly moved in slashing with his sword cutting into the figures side. The figure fell to the ground dead only for a tiny man to appear from a large black mist before striking at Jaune. He quickly slashed out cutting the tiny man in two, killing it. He spun around slashing out deflecting a few more daggers but took one to the leg. He cursed before falling back feeling weak. His eyes widened looking to his left bicep and his right leg. 'Shit it was poisoned!' Jaune thought in shock before seeing his father enter the yard throwing another skull masked man into the yard. Jaune wanted to shout out to him but couldn't as he felt his strength leave him as the poison acted quickly before her lost consciousness.

 **Present day.**

Jaune readied his sword staring intently at the spearman before him. The spearman just growled before rotating his spears in hand. He had to admit form the looks of it; it seems the spearman was more than a little skilled with his weapons. Taking a deep breath before readying his sword he slides a foot forward to charge the spearman. The spearman reacted faster though quickly shooting forward thrusting his long right spear at Jaune. He quickly deflected the strike to the side only for the short spear to come at him. Jaune quickly turned his body ducking just as the spear flew past his shoulder. Jaune quickly pushed into the spearman's guard slamming his bladed pommel into the man's chest.

The spearman howled in pain before jumping back smacking his spear into the side of Jaune's head. He grunted in pain but wasn't going to give the spearman the chance he needed to strike again. Jaune quickly charged forward towards the retreating spearman. Only he had to duck as he swiped his short spear out in front of him. Jaune ducked under the strike before stepping to the side quickly moving to get behind him. The spearman just spun on his heels slashing out with his short spear. Jaune dove to the side as the spear flew over head. The second, longer, spear came for Jaune's head. He quickly rolled away as the spear flew past him slamming into the ground with enough force to rip the ground apart sending dust and red leaves flying into the air.

Jaune quickly stepped forward slashing up hoping to land another hit on the spearman only for him to smack his sword away with his short spear before leaning forward and biting down onto Jaune's shoulder. He grunted in pain reaching up grabbing the spearman's shoulders and falling back onto the ground planting both feet into his chest before kicking him up into the air. The spear man went flying 15 feet into the air growling in pain and anger. Jaune was about roll away and slash at the spear man only for him to throw his long spear at Jaune as it flew down slamming into Jaune's gut. He expected his aura to stop the strike but the spear easily sunk into his side locking him to the ground. Jaune wanted to scream in pain from the attack but bit back his scream just as the spearman came down on him.

Jaune couldn't reach in time just as the spearman slashed out with his short spear cutting at him again and again while he stood atop his long spear. Jaune counted all 11 strikes that hit him before the spearman jumped up and chucked his short spear down at him. The spear hit dead center in Jaune's chest creating an explosion sending it and the long spear flying back towards it owner. The spearman caught the spears with ease rotating them around his body before he fell into his stance glaring at Jaune who just lay in a crater, blood spilling form the wound in his side. Jaune groaned in pain pushing himself back to his feet slowly before turning to the spearman who just growled. 'Damn, if I didn't have any aura those last few strikes would have killed me.' Jaune thought as his scroll fell from his pocket hitting the ground at his feet to reveal he no longer had any aura left.

He cursed at this before looking to his side seeing the hole from the long spear. It was shocking to think the spear had gone through his aura so easily when the short spear had been stopped so it made Jaune wonder what the man's noble phantasm was. He forced himself to stand through the pain in his side and all over his body. He spit up a glob of blood coughing some before forcing himself to stand. He took a labored breath before readying himself for the next exchange. He knew if he didn't finish the fight in this next exchange he would be dead. He needed to kill the spear man before he was killed, there just happened to only be one way to do that. The spearman just roared shooting forward thrusting his long spear out. Jaune side stepped the long spear stepping forward lunging forward just as the short spear came for his head. He thrust his sword out meeting the short spear with sparks as his sword grinded along the side of the spear veering it off to the side letting it cut along his cheek and ear as his sword came in thrust into the spearman's heart.

Jaune let out a long sigh of relief before hearing the spearman gurgle up some blood. His eyes widened ready to rip his sword out and cut the spearman's head off only to see the blackness fading from his face and eyes while he smiled at Jaune.

"Th-thank y-you." Jaune's eyes widened in shock at the spearman's words as he fell forward onto Jaune. "Y-you freed me f-from that things control. I-I thank you for that. I am sorry I did this to you."

Jaune stared at the man as his body crumbled away fading into dust as his spears fell to the ground beside Jaune. Jaune took a deep breath before standing up from the man smiling at him.

"I am glad I was able to free you. If you and I had met any other time I would have liked to have gotten to know you. I am Jaune Arc, may I request your name?"

Jaune asked getting a small pleased smile from the man.

"I am the first knight of Fianna Diarmuid Ua Duibhne."

Jaune gave a bow to Diarmuid just as his body vanished along with his weapons. Jaune took a deep breath before coughing up some more blood. 'Oh, yeah I'm going to need a doctor to fix this.' Jaune thought before the sound of footsteps behind him drew his attention. He turned to see his father walking towards him with a worried look but a small smile.

"Looks like you won." Jaune nodded at his father holding a hand to his side before staggering some. His father quickly caught him and lifted him up calling forth his chariot. "Get some rest; I will get you back to Beacon with everyone else."

Jaune nodded at his father as he sat him down on the chariot before it took off quickly sailing through the air heading back towards Beacon right behind the airship that brought everyone to the forest. Jaune just took a deep breath and closed his eyes letting his consciousness fade.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Jaune's eyes opened again he found himself lying in a comfy bed in the medical bay. His side stung and his cheek and ear felt weird but other than that he was glad to see he was still alive. He went to lift himself into a seated position just as a Nurse walked in to see him. She looked shocked to see him awake before calling for a doctor. But before the doctor arrived Iskandar walked in smiling at Jaune.

"Well now, it's good to see you awake."

Iskandar said getting a smile from Jaune.

"I am glad to be awake. So how long was I out?"

Jaune asked leaning back against the pillows of his bed as his father scratched his cheek.

"You've been unconscious for a day. Doctors actually didn't think you would wake up again. But you proved them wrong."

Iskandar said cheerily getting a smile from Jaune.

"That is good to hear, so where is my lecture?"

Iskandar's smile fell a little before he took a deep breath and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Right just cutting to the chase." Iskandar sat down on a large chair looked like it had been left specifically for him. Jaune wanted to make a remark about it but didn't. "Well I already told you this but you shouldn't take everything on your own. You have a team, and while I don't know how much help they would have been against Diarmuid, you shouldn't have fought him alone."

Iskandar said sternly getting a nod from Jaune before he realized his father said Diarmuid's name.

"Wait, how did you know his name was Diarmuid?"

Iskandar smirked at his son's question.

"Don't you remember what I told you about the Holy Grail war?"

Iskandar waved a hand to the side as Jaune remembered the stories his father told him of the Holy Grail war and the servants who fought in it.

"That's right, Diarmuid was the Lancer servant from what you told me. I can't believe I didn't realize it when I saw him."

Jaune said only for his father to shrug at him.

"He was a corrupted Heroic Spirit; it makes sense that you wouldn't be able to tell who he was when he was turned into a wild beast."

Iskandar said just as a doctor walked in to see Jaune awake. Jaune waved at him before he quickly pushed Iskandar out as he went on to looking Jaune over. The doctor went about checking everything about Jaune from each wound, and how Jaune was feeling. He asked him questions about if he knew what date it was or if he can recount exactly what happened to him. Jaune answered them all and when the doctor was done with him, he told Jaune he wanted to keep him over night again to keep an eye on the wound in his side. The doctor didn't care if his aura was healing the wound, which the doctor seemed shocked by but didn't say anything else about it. Jaune didn't mind as he figured it would be alright.

"Other than that, you can have visitors now, and maybe able to go back to your dorm and get to class starting Monday. But I want you to take it easy understood?"

Jaune nodded at the doctor as he turned to leave the room. Iskandar came back in alongside Ozpin.

"Mr. Arc I'm glad to see you are doing well."

Ozpin said getting a smile from Jaune.

"Yes, I happen to be built pretty sturdily."

Ozpin shook his head at Jaune as he flexed his arms jokingly even if it did show off his muscles. Iskandar just chuckled at this before Ozpin cleared his through bringing their attention back to him.

"Well, I am glad to see you're ok. But that isn't the only reason I came here." Ozpin said taking a more serious tone. "I want to know exactly what happened back in Forever Fall."

Jaune and Iskandar shared a look before Jaune took a deep breath.

"Well that might be a little difficult, but so long as you're open minded to what we have to say we'll tell you."

Jaune said as Ozpin straightened up and gave the faintest of a smirk.

"You would be surprised with how open minded I can be."

Ozpin said before Jaune turned to his father. Iskandar nodded and took a deep breath.

"Well than, let me show you something that will probably surprise even a man like you." Iskandar said going through the chant he uses to summon his Reality Marble. In an instant Ozpin found himself standing before Jaune and Iskandar, with a giant army behind them. "Now then Ozpin, let me begin explaining exactly what we are facing."

Iskandar said while Ozpin hardened his eyes ready to hear everything Iskandar and Jaune had to say.

End

 **AN/ hurray I finished the next chapter for you happy little reader people. I hope you liked the battle's I put in. I also know I did the whole walls of text again, but really I couldn't put any dialogue in the fights, because that would of taken from the flows of the battles. Sorry for those walls I hope you can forgive me for that. Also, I guess I kind of want to do a pole to see who you happy little reader people would like more as a father for Jaune. Also maybe mothers or just plain Fate characters I want to stick with Jaune for the shits and giggles. Also many may notice that the stories are taking longer to update and that is because My beta is busy working on his stuff so he can't get to everything as quickly as he did before. Also yes I have a beta, if I didn't you people wouldn't be able to even read my story without wanting to kill me. At least with the beta it's manageable to read.**

 **Ok other than that the story will be updated a little slower because of me being stupid and making another story. Yes kill me for being reckless but that is how I am. Ok onto the normal stuff.**

 **Do leave me a review so I know what you happy little reader people think of the story so far.**

 **Also fav and follow if you wish.**


End file.
